


Chastised

by IsaRay946



Series: A Wayward Nephalem [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Romance, Demon Hunters, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaRay946/pseuds/IsaRay946
Summary: Book one of A Wayward Nephalem.Warning: This story contains strong explicit language and mature content scattered about.  I will do my best to give a warning before the chapter if there is strong usage of either.It's audience is suggested for 18+.  If you move further, you are agreeing that you are of age.Chastised is a story about a girl falling in love with one of the most dedicated angels in history.  An angel so loyal and dedicated that when he is sent to Earth to protect a certain family of siblings, one of which confuses him with emotions; his loyalty to them is viewed as a threat to Heaven.Heaven intervenes by giving him the ultimatum of going back to Heaven or become a fallen angel.Considering he has already fallen for an Angel, he decides to stick with his new family, the Winchester's; only to be thrown into a world filled with new emotions when his Angel slips into a coma creating an entire different world for her.His passion for her ends up changing her in ways neither could have ever imagined and he is determined to prove his love before he allows her to take the relationship to the next level, no matter how much self discipline and restraining  it requires.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Wayward Nephalem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200683





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> If images are used, I do not own them, they are found on Google.  
> Same with the cover image. That is an image from Rogue magazine.  
> Same goes for the characters in this series, with the exception of Angel. She is of my own creation.
> 
> Characters within this story (besides Angel) are the property of CW's Supernatural TV show.


	2. Fade to Black

**Fade to Black**

Dean was being way more overprotective than usual since I was badly hurt on the last hunt we were on. Usually I could handle his tight hold on me but this time I felt as if he was smothering me. I wasn't even allowed to use the restroom at a gas station without him standing outside the door waiting for me. During this hunt Sam decided to go with me sensing the tension between Dean and I. It was supposed to be an easy in and out demon extermination. Little did we know we were running head first into a trap.

One of Lucifer's demon bitches was sent to obtain his vessel, his vessel being Sam. Dean was off in another room fighting off numerous demons of his own while Sam and I found ourselves cornered.

"Just give yourself over and no one will get hurt." The man with black eyes stated as he withdrew a knife from the inside his jacket.

Sam and I had already taken out at least a dozen or more demons before we were backed into a dead-end hallway. I was wincing at the pain in my head thanks to a demon clocking me with a tire iron. The room was slightly spinning but I kept my focus on the fight in front of us.

"That's what this is about? He sent a pussy-whipped bitch to do his dirty work?" I was known for my bad mouth and bad attitude when I was pushed past my limit.

"You watch your tone with me, little girl unless you want to end up scrubbing the floor of hell with your tongue." The demon snarled quickly returning his attention back to Sam who was pointing the Colt at him.

"Don't you talk to her in that tone." He seethed pulling back the hammer of the gun.

I leaped towards the demon feeling my anger turn to rage. Sam yelled for me to stay back, I ignored him.

The gun was quickly knocked from his grip as another black eyed creep tackled him to the ground while he was focused on me. I heard the Colt fire just as I was making contact with the demon, taking him to the ground. We wrestled for dominance. He punched me in the side of my head causing my dizziness to intensify. I felt a searing hot pain wreathing through my side as the demon's fist connected with my abdomen. Brushing it off, standing, shaking my head of the instability in my head; I charging again, stabbing him with the demon knife I was gripping in my hand. The demon's eyes, mouth, veins, and wound around the knife began to glow as he fell to the ground dying, taking me with him. The room around me darkened as the sound faded from my ears, but not before I seen Dean's face twisted with worry over mine, screaming me to stay with him.

'Where would I be going' I asked him but he didn't seem to hear me. I asked louder. He still didn't hear me, just kept shaking me. I felt him scoop me up and begin running with me, I wanted to ask him to slow down, to put me down because I was in pain but before I could say anything my world faded to black.

I was in and out of consciousness, bright flashes of light would fill my vision as I felt my body being wheeled down a hallway in a hurry. I opened my eyes again, lights on the ceiling flashed by. My eyes closed involuntary, body shaking from the force of the bed being pushed and pulled. Voices were distant but I could hear bits and pieces.

**Sam** : This is my fault.

**Dean** : Is she going to be ok?

**Woman** : you two need to stay out here, you can't be in here.

**Dean** : Call Cas!

Something was shoved over my nose and mouth, I tried to fight it off but something was holding my arms down, pulling me further away from the bright room I was in. It didn't matter; the funny scent filling my nostrils was making me drowsy. Within seconds I was completely unconscious, my world fading to black once more.


	3. Alone

We were on another hunt; it was our sixth one this week and Dean wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. I knew it was because Sam is gone. He fell into the cage with Lucifer, Michael and our little brother Adam. Adam became Michael's vessel since Dean refused and he showed regret from the very moment he knew about Adam's decision.

I was staring out of the passenger window as he punched the gas causing the Impala to lurch forward down the open road before us. We were meeting Castiel at a small diner in this little town in Colorado to catch up on the information he already found. As we slid into the parking spot, I opened the passenger door hugging one of Dean's jackets tighter around me as the cold brisk air of Colorado smacked against my body. This was a dark blue jean jacket that I constantly stole from him; eventually he gave up trying to get it back. Dean was walking ahead of me, opening the door so I could walk through before him. I headed towards the booth where Cas was sitting; sliding into the booth bench across from him, moving over so Dean could scoot in next to me.

Cas nodded in greeting at the two of us, not wasting any time, he jumped right into the information on this case.

"The bodies at the morgue were mauled by something with fangs and they are not wolf fangs as the coroner thinks. From the looks of it, it's vampires."

"Ok cool an in and out vamp case, easy enough. It'll allow us to get back on the road quickly." Dean stated as he stared out into the night emotionless.

"Back on the road?" I looked over at him in both disappointment and anger.

"Dean, we've been on the road for days. Can't we sleep somewhere other than the Impala for one night, please? I'll take an old musty motel room at this rate, my neck and back hurt so bad from the car."

I was getting sick of being stuck in the car. He barely said two words unless it was about a case. I was beginning to feel like it was a prison on wheels and I was only granted leave when something needed to be killed.

Castiel started to say something but was cut off by Dean responding to my plea.

"Seriously, Ange? There are things out there that need to be put down and that's our job; to put them down." He argued turning his body towards me to make it clear he would not budge on his decision.

"Dean, we've been at this for months, I need a break. _You_ need a break!" I all but yelled.

"I don't need a break, I need to kill every last demon, monster, and anything else out there that may be helping Hell." He growled at me.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms knowing I was not going to get what I wanted. He was beginning to worry me. He wouldn't slow down, just kept running, pushing himself to the limit, even though his limit had passed two hunts back. He was going to end up running himself ragged and getting himself killed.

"You're trying to get yourself killed." I quietly realized.

Dean and Castiel both turned their attention to me.

"What do you mean, Angel?" Castiel asked.

He had opted to call me by my full name from the moment he met me, saying Angel fit me better than Ange or Angie. I looked at him, sadness filling my eyes.

I looked over to my brother. My oldest brother- the one who always wore the weight of the world on his shoulders. The one who made it his personal mission to protect and save everyone. The one who was placing the blame of Sam being pulled to Hell on himself.

I finally saw it in his eyes. He had done so well to hide his anger and pain from me. He was doing so well keeping his rage at bay, only letting it out during hunts, but in that very moment of my realization he knew that figured it out.

"Dean knows exactly what I mean, don't you Dean?" I asked staring hard into his eyes.

"Just let it go, Ange." He spoke in defeat. He had given up. The light that used to dance around in his eyes was no longer there. They were now filled with a darkness from the guilt, anger, and pain that consumed him. He had no fight left in him.

I stood slamming my palms down on the table causing Cas to jump. Dean didn't even flinch.

"No. No, I won't be a part of your suicide mission. If you want to take on the demon world one battle after another with no rest, then so be it, but I will _not_ stand by and watch my big brother kill willingly himself."

The rage flashed in my eyes, the anger made me feel like my insides were vibrating. It made Dean lean back slightly and Castiel stand abruptly.

"Angel, what did you just do?" he asked brows furrowed, eyes filled with concern and slight fear.

I looked up to Castiel not understanding what he was neither asking nor caring at the time. I ignored the fact that he was looking at me as if he'd never seen me before. I brushed him off, turning my attention back to my brother.

"As I said, I will not stand by and watch you kill yourself so if that's what your play is, I'm out." I moved towards him, pushing against his thigh making it known I wanted out of the booth.

He slid out, still looking at me the same way Cas was.

"So that's it?" I crossed my arms glaring at him. "You're going to let me walk away, just like that? You're not going to try and give me some bullshit line about not wanting to die; you just don't want to be sitting around wasting time; blah, blah, blah?"

I was now standing in front of him staring at him expectantly, waiting for any sign that I was wrong. When he didn't give me one, I turned around bumping my shoulder against Castiel's as I walked by. When I reached the door I turned back around giving him one more chance to stop me, to tell me the thoughts that were running around my mind were wrong. That I was just overreacting like us Winchester's do; but he didn't have anything to say, he only shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. With that I pushed the door open and walked out into the black of night, alone.


	4. Chastising Angel

I had been walking for hours, zigzagging in between alley ways, walking through small wooded areas, even spent an hour sitting in one of those huge black tubes at a kid's park. I wanted to make sure Dean wasn't going to find me. Knowing my brother, the minute I actually left the parking lot he was most likely in the Impala searching for me. But then again, he let me walk away so maybe not. I tossed my phone on the passenger seat when I grabbed my bag and walked away into the night.

I could feel the rage building again. All of the pain and anger was creating a well-rounded concoction of spit fire rage. I felt it coursing through my veins, the burning sensation boiling, threatening to bubble through my skin. I wanted it to stop. I wanted it all to go away. I didn't want to feel anything anymore. The rage just made me want to kill something.

I was not holding my chest trying to catch my breath. I yanked the sleeves of the jacked up clawing at my skin trying to stop the burning sensation not noticing the red lines tracing where my veins were.

_How could he just stare at me when I realized what he was doing? How could he think I'd be ok with it? That I'd just stand by and let him willingly walk into a battle exhausted one time so he wouldn't walk out. Does he truly think I'm that blind, that I wouldn't catch on? He didn't even try to stop me when I left. He just let me walk out that door as if he...Oh God; he just let me walk out that door. I'm no longer there to stop him. This is what he wanted. Oh God no. No. No.No. I'm so stupid._

I was holding my head in my hands now sobbing, feeling like the idiot that I know I am. Crawling out of the huge tube I was sitting in I made my way out of the park, I turned down a dark alleyway to do the only thing I could think to do. Leaning back against the brick wall of one of the buildings boxing in the alley looked up to the sky and silently called out for him. As I waited I decided to look at my surroundings. I probably should have done that before I decided to turn down a dark alley in a sketchy looking neighborhood. Thankfully it was a cold night so there weren't any stragglers around at this time of the night or morning, whichever.

The flutter of wings told me my prayer had been heard. I turned around to face an angry looking angel.

"Where have you been? I couldn't find you." Castiel asked his voice deep and harsh, almost as if he was growling in anger. He was staring right through me.

The hardness of his stare made my body shiver in fear that he might smite me right where I stood.

"He pissed me off, Cas." My shoulders slouched forward knowing I was wrong for walking away.

"So that makes it okay for you to abandon your brother at the time he needs you the most? He's ready to commit suicide, Angel, and you just walked away. You walked away! How could you?!" he screamed at me. But it was okay; I deserved every bit of tongue lashing he was going to give me.

"Is he okay?" I asked looking up at him filled with shame.

"He's sleeping."

"In the Impala?

"No." he turned his gaze to the wall behind me.

"After you willingly walked out of the diner," he glared at me. "...he sat down and ordered food. When he went to the bathroom, the food was brought to the table before he returned. I slipped some sleeping meds into his drink. After he paid and said he was hitting the road, I asked if I could go with him. He began to argue at first but quickly gave in. Once we got to the car I touched him, causing the meds to take affect sooner than they should. I drove us to a nearby motel and he is now in bed. He won't wake up for a few hours." He explained.

"Is that where you were when I called out for you?"

"No. I was at a park a few blocks from here, tracking you." He glared at me. He really was angry with me this time. Castiel had been angry with me before but he's never looked at me with this much anger. It was as if he was looking through me, into my soul.

I looked away to avoid his gaze feeling that I would burst into tears with how much my shame and regret was filling me.

"Can you take me to him?" I asked, still avoiding his glare.

"What did you do back at the diner?" he asked ignoring my request.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"Your eyes...when you were angry with Dean..." his voice trailed off as he stared at you, searching your eyes for something he thought he saw.

"What are you talking about, Cas? Just take me to my brother, please."

Without any words he moved closer to me, grabbed my shoulder roughly and I felt the world spin as I was transported to my brother's hotel room.

Looking around, the room wasn't any different from any of the other cheap run-down motels we stay in. There were two beds, a couch, a small table in front of a window near the door, and a bathroom off at the other end of the room. I looked to Cas to thank him but he glared at me and vanished.

_Damn, I really fucked up this time._ I thought to myself not being able to remember a time where Cas ever left without say good-bye. It broke my heart.

I lay down on the second bed facing Dean. I doubt I'd get much sleep before morning, since it was already 4:30 am but I figured I'd at least try. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep in another bed for a while with how Dean is keeping us imprisoned in that damn car.

Morning arrived with a rough smack to my head. I sat up quickly, looking around to find Dean standing next to my bed with a pillow in his hand.

"Where are we? How did I get here? How did _you_ get here? You left last night."

I smoothed my hair down with my fingers, pulling the hair band off of my wrist and securing my hair back with it.

"Yes, I left last night and I fully regret it. I fucked up, Dean. I'm so sorry. I never should have walked away from you. I never should have abandoned you." I looked up at him, his anger subsided. Confusion, not so much.

"How did we get here?" he asked tossing the pillow on his bed and sitting next to me on mine.

"Cas. He drove you here after you passed out in the car and then flew off to find my dumbass."

"I passed out? That's not possible, I didn't drink last night."

"I put something in your drink." Cas stated in his low, rough, monotone voice.

We both stood and turned around to see him standing near the table. He avoided my eyes, ignoring me completely.

"You roofied me?" Dean's brow furrowed as he glared at the angel.

"I don't understand what that means." Castiel stated in pure innocence making me laugh inwardly.

"You drugged me, Cas. You slipped drugs into my drink, meaning, you roofied me!" Dean's anger was growing along with his voice.

"Dean, I needed to get you to leave with me and I knew you wouldn't without a fight. So, I made it so you couldn't fight me." Castiel shrugged.

His statement made my eyes shoot wide open in shock, the innocence in him made it so he had no idea what he just described. It made my quiet laughter now noticeable causing both of the men to stop bickering and look towards me.

"What's so funny?" they both asked in unison which made me laugh even harder.

Once I was able to contain my laughter and control my breathing again, I wiped the tears from my face while looking between the two men staring at me dumbfounded.

"What?" I shrugged in between lingering giggles. "I found it funny that an angel had to roofie a human to get him to do something for him. The words he chose to describe it..." I could see they were not amused in any way so I walked to the bathroom to pee.

"You can't just go around drugging people when you think they won't do what you ask them to do, Cas. That's really _illegal_ here on Earth!" I heard Dean explain through the walls between us. They continued talking in hushed tones, words that I couldn't make out with the walls between us.

When I walked out of the bathroom I found both of them seated at the table where they were talking. They both stopped talking and looked at me.

"Don't stop talking on my account." I said sitting on the bed.

"Where did you go last night?" Dean asked me.

"I just walked. I didn't have a destination in mind."

"You were out walking that entire time?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in on me.

"Yeah, I spent an hour or so sitting in a park but other than that, I was on the move."

"Ange," Dean stood, moved over to my bed and sat down. "I should have stopped you. I'm sorry."

"You're right. You should have stopped me. But I never should have left you in the first place." I said, looking at Castiel as I said the last part. Castiel's glare seemed to slowly fade afterwards.

"You had every right to walk away from me. I've been treating you like shit, running us ragged, trying to get myself killed. I may not have consciously known what I was doing but at the diner you made it very clear to me, that's exactly what I was trying to do."

I moved closer to my brother, taking his arm and placing it around me. He wrapped his other arm around me to hold me close to him.

"I can't lose you, too, Dean. Don't make me lose all of my brothers. Don't leave me here alone." I begged feeling the tears welling up and threatening to spill over my eyes.

He hugged me tighter, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Angel cakes. I was so caught up in my own self-pity and pain that I didn't realize I left you to mourn our little brother's on your own. I'm not the only one who lost people and I'm being selfish. I'll get my head back in the game, be safer on hunts from now on." He promised as I looked up to meet his gaze, slightly frowning at the thought of hunting as much as we have been.

"But not before we take a much needed break so we can both process and attempt to heal from what happened. How about we head to Bobby's?" he asked with a slight smile, offering his apology.

I perked up at his question with excitement. Bobby was my favorite. I always looked forward to going to Bobby's house when we were little. He's the one who taught me to shoot, even though Dad specifically told him I was not allowed near a gun or any type of weapon for that matter.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I'd enjoy that."


	5. Secret Shed

On the drive to Bobby's Cas decided to ride with us which was uncomfortable at first. For me at least. The silence between us was deafening although he and Dean seemed to be getting along just fine. I sat quietly looking out of the passenger window, watching the scenery go by. Dean grabbed a cassette tape from his box of tapes and pushed it into the deck. AC/DC blared through the speakers filling the car with Back in Black. Watching my brother drum his fingers on the steering wheel, bobbing his head and singing the lyrics to the music made me smile. It's been so long since I've seen this side of him. I slightly twisted my body towards Dean, leaned my back against the door and watched the show he was unknowingly putting on.

_It's nice to see you both smile again._

The thought was forced into my mind, breaking through the music dancing in my ears. I glanced to my left at Castiel in the backseat, nodding in agreement.

_Thank you for keeping him safe last night. I really screwed up on that one._

Castiel nodded with a tight smile but it quickly faded. He turned back to the window he was looking out of, either ignoring me or avoiding me. Either way it still stung my heart.

"How far out are we?" I asked once the song was over.

"Bobby's is about 3 hours out. Get comfy Angel cakes, its going to be a while."

I sighed, twisting forward to try to get comfortable.

"This is seriously the worst car for road trips." I complained as I slouched in the seat trying to lean my head back on the seat but my knees hit the dashboard.

"Why don't you crawl in the back and stretch out?" He suggested glancing over at me quickly then back to the road.

"Cas? Want to switch spots?" I asked turning towards Cas who was staring up at the sky.

I looked back to Dean, he shrugged and continued ahead, turning the music back up. I turned back around, leaning against the door to try to get as comfortable as I could. After a few minutes of fidgeting I found myself in the backseat. I twisted and turned trying to figure out what just happened. I looked at Cas and then to Dean. Dean smiled and shrugged, giving me a wink before focusing on the road ahead.

Looking to Cas I half expected him to crawl or zap himself into the front seat. I was in no way ready for what he actually did. He removed his coat, reached out for me telling me to lie down and use his lap as a pillow. Once I did, he covered me with his coat. Not sure how to react I just stared up at him. He looked down at me, his eyes so blue. The bluest I had ever seen them. Or maybe I just never really looked at them until now.

His hard chiseled features he always sported on his face disappeared for a moment as a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He brushed a lock of hair away from my face, placing it behind my ear. I closed my eyes and felt myself wanting to lean into his touch. The warmth of him, his scent all around me, it was making me dizzy. I felt as if I was floating and with the way the Impala floated over the hills and curves was making the feel more intense.

_Close your eyes and relax. The feeling will subside once your equilibrium resets itself._

I looked back up at him, swallowing thickly, noticing how dry my mouth and throat had quickly become. He brushed his fingers over my hair again, allowing his palm to cup my cheek where he began rubbing the side of my forehead with his thumb causing me to almost instantly fall into a deep sleep. Even in my sleep, I could still feel the linger of his touch on my skin.

I woke to the sounds of laughter. Sitting up I found myself in my bedroom at Bobby's. When and how I got there, I was unsure, but I felt amazing. I walked to the door and stood at the top of the staircase listening to Bobby's laughter. Man how I have missed this man. I hurried down the stairs, through the living room and stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Bobby noticed me first. He stood from his chair walking towards me, arms open wide. I ran into his arms wrapping mine around him and embracing the bear hug he always gives me.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He smiled when we broke our hug.

"Hey, Bobby." I smiled.

"Come, sit. Sit. Dean and Cas were just filling me in on some things." He pulled a chair out for me next to Cas.

I sat down, smiling at Cas but also feeling awkward. The warmth radiated off of him. His sweet scent filled my nostrils again making me close my eyes to bask in it. When I closed my eyes all I could see were those bright blue eyes staring down at me. I remember the feel of his fingers on my skin making me wish I hadn't fallen asleep so quickly.

"Ange!" Dean yelled quickly bringing me back to reality. I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat.

"Where were you?" He asked searching my eyes.

"Sorry, I was just enjoying being back here. It's been so long since," I was interrupted by the kitchen door opening.

When everyone saw who walked through the door we all stood and rushed to her, catching her off guard. She stumbled backwards at first but soon embraced us all.

"Jody!" I wrapped my arms around her hugging her.

"Hey guys." She chuckled and looked to Bobby.

"If I had known we were going to have visitors I'd have brought groceries home."

"We?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Home?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Bobby.

"Yeah, uh. Jody and I are, uh." Bobby was stammering over his words, fidgeting with his hands until he shoved them in his pockets.

"What Bobby is trying to say..." Jody walked over to him and slid her arm around his waist and patted his chest with her other. "...we're together now. He asked me to move in a few months ago." She smiled at him.

Bobby was clearly uncomfortable with all eyes being on him.

"Okay. Okay. Enough of the mushy stuff. Let's order pizza. Y'all have to be hungry after that long drive."

Everyone laughed at his sudden subject change but let the topic go. We were just happy to finally see Bobby happy, with someone we all love, too.

"So tell me how you and Bobby happened." I nudged Jody as I was throwing paper plates away and putting the left over pizza in the fridge.

She turned around, leaned against the sink and crossed her arms with a smile.

"It was on a hunt, actually." She gazed off into space recalling the memory. "I was called out on a domestic dispute, or what the neighbors thought was a domestic dispute. And when I got there, the scene... well, I knew I needed Bobby on this one. Once he got there we both went in, he was wrestling a wendigo as I searched the rest of the house.

The neighbors must have heard it trying to possess its next recruit and thought a couple was in there throwing one another around. Anyways, I was caught off guard by the vic but was able to knock her to her knees before shooting her. Bobby's opponent was getting the upper hand on him because he was so focused on me being safe; I reached him just in time. I shot the beast just as he was trying to take Bobby. We kind of sparked there. Weird, I know. And if you hear Bobby tell the story, it was he who saved me." Jody grinned as she took a swig of her beer.

"Of course. Bobby would never admit to being saved by a girl. None of the men would have." I chuckled.

The guys were in the living room talking and exchanging stories, Castiel mainly listening, chiming in when Dean says something about a hunt they were on together. I told Jody I was stepping out back for some air, she returned to the guys after she told me to stick to the paths so I don't step on broken glass.

As I reached the other side of the scrap yard I was quickly wishing I had grabbed one of Dean's jackets. The air was cold and crisp, biting against my skin when the wind blew. I turned down a walking path that no one would know was there unless they had walked it before. Reaching the end of the path, a rickety shed came into view. As I reached out and touched the handle all of the memories starting flooding my brain.

I walked inside, letting the door close behind me. Flipping the light switch up, the lamps hummed to life, dimly lighting the small shed. It was now filled with tools, car parts, and a lawnmower but years ago this was my shed, my clubhouse. Bobby surprised me with it one summer when Dad dropped me off, refusing to allow me to go on the hunt with him and my brothers. Bobby built this for me, from scratch on one of his rare weekends off.

He had a small table and chairs in here for my tea parties. There used to be a bench attached to the wall next to the door. Next to the small table was a box filled with Barbie's, tea sets, and dolls. He had a shelf built into one of the walls that held sketch pads, drawing supplies, and notebooks because he knew how much I loved drawing and writing. He used to sit in here with me and watch me play while he researched lore and read book after book. It was a comfortable silence we shared, just enjoying each other's company.

A few summers after he built the shed, I outgrew my tea parties and dolls. He switched those out for other things that interested me like throwing knives and books on different creatures. I wanted to know everything there was to know about what my Dad and brothers were hunting.

Bobby never let me down. Even though Dad made it clear he wanted me to have nothing to do with this life, Bobby trained me knowing that one day I would be thrown into it whether I wanted it or not. And he was right. If not for Bobby training me, I'd have died the night he was stalked by a wraith who disguised herself as a woman trying to find a rare part for a specific vehicle. He was talking with her at his table, looking in a parts book for the part she was describing. It was only in passing that I happened to catch her reflection in the glass of the oven door revealing to me her true form. Instead of panicking like I would have done before learning as much as I could, I stayed calm. I asked if either would like a drink, I was going to make some sweet tea. Bobby declined keeping his eyes in the parts book but the wraith looked up with a smile sweet as pie and said yes. So I walked passed her to the counter behind her to grab tea bags. I fished through the cabinets to make it look real, then I grabbed for the handgun that was kept taped under the lip of the cabinets. I turned quickly, shooting her in the head which caused a huge fuss out of Bobby until he inspected her wrist to find her spike. Ever since then, I was in full training and my little club house became my own private spot to train and hide the weapons I trained with.

A breeze blew through the cracks of the wooden walls causing me to hug myself, rubbing my hands up and down my arms to create warmth. There was movement behind me. Something brushed my shoulder which created a reaction out of me. I turned on my foot putting momentum from my turn into my punch. My fist connected with someone's face. Once I realized who I punched and immediately regretted it.

"I am so sorry, Cas." I ran to his side with my hands covering my mouth in shock.

"It's my fault for not letting my presence be known. I just thought you'd hear my wings." He stated bending over to pick up his coat off of the floor.

"I was lost in a memory." I admitted.

"I sensed that you were cold. I was only going to drape my coat around your shoulders." He said holding his coat up asking for permission to wrap me in it.

I turned my back to him, allowing him to cover my shoulders with his trench coat. The warmth and scent immediately engulfed me making me feel safe and secure. I looked up into his eyes to thank him but nothing came out as he stared down into mine. I was beginning to feel dizzy again, like I was floating. My brain was clouded; I couldn't seem to focus properly. I could vaguely feel his skin touching mine, his hands cupping mine. He was speaking but I couldn't seem to hear what he was saying. It was as if I was staring up to him from under water, then it all faded to black.


	6. The Attacks

When I woke up I was back in my room at Bobby's. I slowly sat up not sure of what happened to me in the shed. My head was pounding and my chest felt like it had been hit with a 2×4. My hand went to my head instinctively to try to ease the throbbing. Making my way down the stairs, I found everyone in the living room.

"Ange, how are you feeling?" Dean asked jumping to his feet.

"I feel like I was hit by lightning." I answered allowing him to guide me to the couch, sitting me next to Jody.

"Cas said you just fainted." Jody said feeling my head with the back of her hand.

"You don't seem feverish. You looked fine when you left the kitchen, did you feel ok then?

"I was fine until he popped in and scared me." I answered. "He wrapped his coat around me and then it all became cloudy, and everything went black." I sat forward resting my elbows on my knees, my head in my hands.

"Where is he?" I asked looking up to scan the room.

"He ran to get some kind of herbs for a tea that he swears will help your dizzy spells. He thinks these are anxiety or panic attacks. Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked kneeling down to my level and looking into my eyes.

"I feel fine now but they come out of nowhere."

"What were you doing before it happened?" Jody asked.

"I was in the shed just reminiscing." I said looking down at my lap.

"You were in _your_ shed?" Bobby asked.

"I was." I smiled at him.

"Ange, I wish you'd have waited...I turned that into a storage shed when you decided to hunt full time with your brothers." Bobby felt guilty for removing my things, but he didn't need to.

"Don't worry about it, Bobby; I was just taking a stroll down memory lane. I was fine the entire time until Cas showed up scaring the life out of me. I swung around and clocked him right in the nose."

"Yeah, we saw that." Dean chuckled.

"Oh God, did I hurt him?" I asked worried that I hurt Cas. _Could I even hurt an angel?_

"I'm just fine, Angel." Castiel appeared in the kitchen doorway making his way into the living room with a mug consisting of a hot liquid.

He offered the mug to me which I cautiously accepted. I leaned over the mug inhaling the steam as I peered at the angel standing before me.

"What is this?" I asked not being able to place the smell.

"An herbal tea. The herbs are from Egypt, they will help sooth your anxiety. I have some more if you think you'll need them." He answered.

I placed the mug on my lips slowly tipping it upward. The hot liquid felt good on my lips where as a cup of coffee this hot would have burned me. I allowed it to pour into my mouth tasting a variety of different herbs. Swallowing, I felt the tea gliding down my throat and the heat of it filling my stomach.

Everyone began talking amongst themselves as I sipped on my tea. I could feel the effects taking place already. I was beginning to relax, a little too much. I felt like I needed to sleep. I stood placing the mug on the coffee table in front of me stumbling towards the stairs.

"What the hell did you give her?" I faintly heard Dean demanding answers from Castiel.

"They are natural herbs, Dean, they will not hurt her. She just needs to sleep."

When I woke up I was on the couch covered in a blanket, alone. I walked the entire house looking for everyone. Making my way outside, the sun was just setting creating a beautiful canvas for the oranges, pinks, and purples to dance across.

_I must have slept the entire day away._

Walking the perimeter of the scrap yard, still unable to locate any of them, I turned back towards the house to fetch my phone. Back in my bedroom swiping through my contacts I created a group message with everyone in it asking where they were.

**Me** : Hey guys, I woke up to an empty house, no note, where did you all run off to?

No response.

**Me** : Guys? Is there a hunt I need to be on with you?

Silence.

I waited for a few minutes then sent another text.

**Me** : I'm starting to freak out here. Someone please tell me you're ok.

I waited for a response for over an hour only to sit in silence and work up such a worry that my chest was beginning to hurt again and my fingers were tingling.

_Maybe I am having panic attacks._ I thought to myself.

I grabbed one of Dean's jackets, a set of keys to one of Bobby's vehicles and headed towards the makeshift garage where everyone parks their cars. When I rounded the corner I noticed the Impala sitting there.

_What the hell?_

Walking around it slowly, inspecting every inch of her my panic began to rise again. My chest was hurting, I felt like I was gasping for air. I couldn't breathe.

_Where is everyone? Dean would have never left Baby sitting here if they left on a hunt._

I walked further into the area noticing Jody's car and Bobby's truck still sitting in their respective parking spots. My head began to spin. My body began to shake.

_Cas! Cas where are you?_

My hand felt like it was being squeezed as it tingled again.

I fell to my knees clutching my chest as the pain intensified. Gripping onto the door handle of the Impala, I slowly pulled myself up. Before I reached my feet I was hit with the sharp pain again. It felt as if jolts of electricity were knocking me to the ground each time I tried to get back up.

_Cas, please. This isn't a panic attack; I think I'm having a heart attack. Please help me._

I prayed and prayed, tears streaming down the sides of my face. Gripping the ground as if it would fall from under my any second.

The pain was knocking the breath out of me. I lay on the ground staring up at the sunset streaked sky and then I heard it. Dean's voice.

"What the hell is going on? Why isn't she responding?

_Dean? Where are you? I can't see you._ I called out.

"Dean," it was Castiel's voice. "Give her some space."

"Get off me, Cas; don't tell me what to do. She's our sister. She's my responsibility. I can't lose her." Dean's voice sounded so broken it was making me cry even more.

"Dean, she's crying. She's still in there." A familiar voice spoke up.

"Back off, Dean, I can feel her. Calm down." Castiel demanded.

_What's going on, why can't I see any of them? Am I stuck in the vail? Did the tea Cas give me kill me? Whose voice is that, it sounds so familiar...._

The sharp pains subsided and I was able to relax enough to catch my breath. After a few minutes of sitting against the Impala I climbed to my feet to make my way back to Bobby's house. I sat on the couch squeezing the arm; I could have sworn I felt something squeeze my hand back. I laid my head back against the cushions and let myself drift off into another deep sleep.


	7. It Was Just A Dream?

"Angel..." I heard Castiel's voice softly calling out my name.

I opened my eyes, now I was in the back of the Impala. I looked to the front to see Castiel smiling back at me. I looked to the driver's seat for Dean but wait...

_Who's driving Dean's car?_

The man looked back to me in the rear view mirror. I tried to sit up but was too weak.

"Dad?" I looked back to Castiel, it was no longer Cas.

Sam was now sitting in the passenger seat. He looked back at me, his voice breaking as he spoke,

"You're going to be alright, Bug. You'll be ok." He said almost as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Sam, how are you here?" I asked trying to sit up again only to find that I couldn't move.

I looked around the Impala trying to find what was holding me down. Nothing was on top of me, why can't I move?

"It's time to go back."

I looked up at the sound of Dad's voice. He was still driving. Dean appeared next to me.

"Ange," was all he said.

"Angel, I know you're there." Castiel spoke.

"It's time to return, Bug. Go home." Dad was now looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"I don't understand. How are you and Sammy here?" I asked looking between him and Sam.

Castiel was now on the other side of me. He was holding my hand, a familiar touch. His scent invaded my nostrils. The sweet scent made me close my eyes and smile. I was instantly relaxed. His thumb softly grazed my hand as he held it.

"Bug, go. I love you." Dad said again.

My body was shaking.

"Bug."

I sucked in a deep breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I gasped at the air trying to take in as much as possible. I tried to sit up but something held me down. Someone held me down.

"Don't try to move. Just lay there, Bug." Sam was speaking again.

I lay still, listening to what he told me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, strong but gentle.

"She's ok, Dean. Go get the doctor." Castiel stated.

_Doctor? But I'm in the Impala._

I looked around; I couldn't see where I was. Everything was foggy, nothing would come into focus.

"Where am I?" I heard my voice choke out. My throat was dry causing my voice to sound raspy.

"Don't worry about anything else, just lay back, Bug." It was Sam again.

I was beginning to freak out. How is he here?

I forced my eyes open. The light was so bright that I had to squeeze them shut to block it out. It burned my eyes, made them water. I blinked, allowing my eyes to adjust to the brightness. Once I was able to focus more clearly I began to look around. I was in a hospital room. The lights were so bright I shielded my eyes with my hand causing me to see the I.V. hanging from my arm.

"Sammy, turn the lights out." Dean stated.

I turned towards his voice. He was standing on the left side of me, holding my hand.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

Sam walked back to the bed. My eyes grew wide in shock, confusion, maybe a little bit of fear.

"Bug?" he asked stepping closer.

"Who are you?" I screamed jerking my body towards Dean.

Castiel appeared at the foot of my bed, holding my ankles gently.

"Angel, just calm down and let us answer questions you may have. First off, you're in a hospital."

I looked to Castiel, a look of worry and relief settled in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" the voice made me jump again.

I leaned closer to Dean out of reaction, wanting him to protect me from the devil wearing my brother's body. He softly placed his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong, Ange?" he asked me.

My eyes still wide with fear,

"How are you here?" I asked staring at Sam.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"Y-you're dead...Lucifer...Adam..." I couldn't form a complete sentence and the situation was making me panic.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Ange. What do Lucifer and Adam have to do with me?" Sam asked.

"You're gone. I watched the three of you fall into the pit. You're in the cage with him and Michael."

Dean forced me to look at him,

"What do you mean Michael? How do you know about him? How do you know about Adam?"

"What? Adam's our baby brother. He said yes to Michael because you refused to." I said looking at Dean in confusion.

Dean looked up to Sam, his hands shooting to the sides of his head. He turned around, looked up to the ceiling in frustration.

"Ange, we just met Adam last week." Sam explained.

"You what? That's not possible."

Castiel removed his hands from my ankles to regain his normal soldier form. This told me he was in deep thought and possibly in mine.

"Ange, how did you come by this information?" Sam asked sitting next to me.

"I was there. Dean denied Michael numerous times. We found out about Adam because his mother was attacked and murdered. When Zachariah couldn't force Dean into saying yes, he tricked Adam into saying yes to Michael because he's still a Winchester. Eventually we found the rings of all of the horsemen, use them to open the pit to Hell's cage. During the battle, Sam uses his body to force Lucifer into the pit, Michael leaped forward to try to stop Sam but Lucifer grabbed onto him and the three of them were swallowed up as the pit closed."

Sam and Dean were staring at one another in disbelief. Castiel spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Angel, I believe you saw the future while you were in a coma."

Sam, Dean, and I all looked at Castiel and said I unison,

"No way."

"It is possible that someone would time travel or even travel to a different dimension while in a coma. The person is in between realms at that point. Not dead but not alive. So basically, their soul is able to roam freely." Castiel began explaining but was interrupted by Dean's phone ringing.

"Hey Bobby, now's not exactly a good...a wendigo? Yeah, Jody is capable but if there is more than one it could get tricky."

I grabbed Dean's wrist, he looked down at me in question.

"Jody called Bobby about a wendigo case near by, didn't she?" I asked.

Dean's eyes widened, he put his cell on speaker phone and told me to say hello.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Ange? Well aren't you a breath of fresh air. How are ya feeling?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, listen, when you meet up with Jody, pay attention. The wendigo that is turning vics is going to get the jump on you if you take your eyes off of him once. Don't worry about Jody; she will take care of herself."

"How do you know what I was talking to Dean about?" Bobby asked.

"Just please listen to me!"

"Okay, man, girl wakes up from a three month coma and immediately barks orders. You're definitely a Winchester."

His comment made Sam and Dean snicker.

"She's right, guys. I just tuned in upstairs, Zachariah is planning to pull Dean into a secluded room to try and force a yes out of him.

"Hey, uh, Bobby, call us if you need us." Dean said as he ended the phone call.

"He won't. He'll do just fine tonight." I smiled knowing what tonight was going to give Bobby. Jody.

"What else do you know?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. The timeline seems a bit jumbled because this wendigo case happens after the pit, but you're telling me the battle hasn't even taken place." I said scratching my side.

I felt a twinge as I picked at my side. I looked down, pulling my gown away from my body to see what it was. The scar from the gun shot. I ran my thumb over it, it was still very tender.

Sam and Dean had quickly averted their eyes at the sudden exposure to my bare lower half. I covered myself back up glancing up at the three guys. Castiel was looking at me blushing slightly. The look in his eyes was different. His gaze didn't pierce through me like it normally does. It was soft and caring. The blue was such an intense blue. I don't remember ever seeing his eyes like this before...

_Oh holy Hell._ I thought back to the trip to Bobby's house. The way Castiel was staring into my eyes when I was lying in the back seat.

I quickly looked away feeling something rise in the pit of my stomach that had never been there before. When I glanced back up he was still looking at me but his head tilted to the side a little.

I cleared my throat and looked to Dean who was on the phone with someone.

"No, Adam listen to me. I need you to meet us somewhere and just stay with us for a while. Please. If you're in danger I want you to be with us so we can protect you...Damn it, Adam!" Dean threw his phone against the wall behind Castiel.

"I'm guessing he said no." Sam stated.

"Ya think!?" Dean deadpanned.

"Who would have guessed a Winchester would be stubborn as hell." I laughed

A nurse walked by the room but stopped, backed up and walked in.

"Is this one here awake?" she wore a huge smile.

"I am. When can I get out of here?" I asked eager to get the hell out of the hospital.

"Well I've got to tell my boss you're awake. He's going to want to look you over, evaluate you for a bit and then they'll talk about considering you being discharged."

"We were kind of hoping to get her out of here soon. She's been stuck here for months." Sam said.

The nurse turned towards Sam, blushing. She giggled, touched his arm and said,

"Let me see what I can do to get this moving faster for you guys." She stared at him for a moment too long and walked out of the room.

When Sam looked back to us we were all staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asked.

"Sammy's hittin' the nurses." I teased.

"I am not." He rubbed the back of his neck clearly uncomfortable.

"Cas, can you lay your hands on her and tell us if she is okay to leave? If she's not 100 percent, I don't want to risk it." Dean asked looking to Castiel.

"Uh, sure." Cas moved in between Dean and my bed. He stood over me awkwardly for a moment, briefly staring at me. He placed his hand to my forehead and closed his eyes.

"There's no concussion. Her ribs are still tender. The gunshot wound is healed but tender. Her organs are all fine..."

It was silly, I know, but I shivered at his touch. I closed my eyes remembering the feeling from earlier. My mind wandered back to the memory of how he touched my face as I was laying in the backseat of the car. It may have only been some weird dream, but it felt so real to me. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with a look of surprise in his eyes. He pulled his hand away from my face and nodded to my brothers.

"She's safe to leave." He said and quickly returned to his original place at the end of my bed.

"Well, hello, Ms. Winchester." A smiling doctor walked into my room causing Dean and Sam to stand at the end of the bed next to Castiel.

"We're so glad to see you're awake. Took quite the long nap, didn't we." He was trying to be funny and it was annoying me.

He checked all of my vitals, writing notes in my files, checked my wound and ribs. When he was satisfied with his exam he looked to Dean.

"She's recovered wonderfully. I'd like to keep her for the night just to make sure she doesn't slip back."

"She wants to leave." Dean stated.

"Everyone wants to leave but she just woke up from a three month coma. There is a slight chance she could slip back into it if she were to hit her head the wrong way."

"There's a chance if she hits her head?" Sam asks.

The three continued talking as if I wasn't there.

"Hello. Do I have a say in this? I'm right here!" I said louder than I probably should have which made Castiel chuckle.

"We just want what's best for you." Sam said assuring.

"Dude, he said I'm fine!" I argued, pointing towards Cas.

The doctor looked at Castiel with question.

"He's uh, a specialist." Dean said. "I think we'll go ahead and grab those discharge papers now." He tried to take his attention off of Castiel as he glared at me.

"Well if you're sure..." the doctor looked back at me.

"I am. Please, I want to take a shower and get out of bed. I've apparently been in here for three months."

The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Have you lost your damn mind? Maybe we should keep you in here because something in that head of yours is cracked!" Dean yelled at me.

"Excuse me?"

"You just blurt out that Cas here tells us you're fine and not expect a doctor to ask questions?"

"I'm sorry, Dean, I just want to go home. Please." I laid my head back against the bed and closed my eyes.

"I'll go see if I can't speed up those papers." Dean said walking out of the room.

"So, I really get pulled into Hell?" Sam asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"What I seen, yes." I frowned.

"We can use what she knows to our advantage." Castiel said stepping forward.

A few moments later Dean walks back in the room with a wheel chair.

"You're signed out and ready to go." he clapped his hands together.

"I am not going out in a wheel chair." I scowled.

"Look, this is the only way they are letting you leave here tonight. So you will sit your happy ass in this chair and allow one of these two goons push you out while I am going to go get Baby."

"Ugh, someone put me back in the coma. I did not miss Dean's crankiness."

Sam and Castiel laughed at my statement which lightened the mood a bit. Dean walked out of the room, headed to get Baby no doubt.

"Come on, bug, let's get you in this chair." Sam said helping me stand.

"Uh, not to be weird or anything but my ass is kind of hanging out in the open. Where's my clothing?" I asked trying to pull the gown over my bare back.

"They cut it off of you." Sam replied quietly.

He walked to the cabinet near the bathroom and grabbed another gown; he unfolded it and held it out for me like a jacket.

"Here, we can put this on you backwards and no one will see the full moon."

I rolled my eyes but grinned at his pitiful joke. Once I had the gown on I pulled it around to tie in the front so it didn't slip. Stepping onto the cold floor sent a chill through my body. Sam helped me to the chair but before I sat down Castiel was in front of me with his coat.

"You can wear this. It's pretty chilly out there." He said helping me slide my arms into the sleeves.

Once it was on me I pulled it tight around me, hugging myself. I sat in the chair and my irritation faded away as the warmth and scent of Castiel's coat hugged me. I inhaled deeply, smiling, not wanting to ever take this coat off again.

"What the hell are you grinning at like that?" Dean asked pulling me back from my thoughts.

"What? I can't be happy that I'm out of the hospital after three months?" I quickly retorted to redirect any attention that would linger on my actions.

I stood up and slowly walked to the open door of the Impala. Castiel helped me climb into the back seat, adjust his jacket and shut the door. Everyone else climbed into the car in their respective spots and Dean drove off.


	8. Heaven Can Wait

The following morning I woke up in a motel room. The sun was shining through the blinds that hung over the window. I was surrounded by Castiel's sweet scent. Remembering that he put his coat on me when we left the hospital, I gripped it and pulled it tightly around me smiling at the warmth and smell.

_I wonder why they didn't take it off me._

Looking around the room I noticed there was a body on the bed next to me and one on the couch in front of me.

"They're both still in a pretty deep sleep."

The sudden break of silence made me jump up. I looked to the corner where the door is and see Castiel standing there leaning against the door. His sudden appearance made me blush.

I shifted under his stare, realizing I'm still in the hospital gown.

"I'm sure you want this back. Thank you for letting me wear it last night. You could have had one of them take it off of me before bringing me in here." I said standing to remove his coat.

"You can keep it on until we can get you some clothing. It helps to keep you covered and last night you said you didn't want it taken from you."

"I said what?" I could feel the embarrassment rising to my face. The heat was intense telling me that my face was glowing a bright red.

Castiel seemed to grin for a second as he made his way towards me out of the shadows. He was in his black slacks and suit jacket. He looked so damn handsome. The color of his eyes popped against the darkness in black suit jacket. His hair wasn't messy but it wasn't perfect and he had a bit of stubble growing on his face.

"Angel?" he said softly, his voice bringing me back from my thoughts.

I cleared my throat, swallowed thickly, and shifted on the bed to sit up completely.

"I asked you if you wanted me to take you to grab some clothes before they wake up. I'm sure they'll want to hit the road quick and you may not have time to shower."

"Where would you take me?" I asked confused, all of my clothing should be in the trunk of the Impala.

"Come on." He smiled, walking to me and helping me up. "The Impala has been cleaned of all clothing lately; we'll need to go somewhere."

He put his arm around my waist and told me to hold on to him, which I had absolutely no problem doing. Any reason to be able to touch him was a good enough reason for me.

_What's gotten into me?_ I asked myself as my world began to spin. It stopped just as quickly as it began. I stumbled on the landing causing me to grip his shoulder a bit harder, making him chuckle. When I realized where we were I could barely contain my excitement. I started for the door but he grabbed onto his huge coat and pulled me back.

"You can't let them know you're here. Just grab some clothing and whatever you may need for a shower so I can get you back before they wake up."

"Why can't I go see Bobby?" I frowned at him.

"He's...indisposed at the moment." He answered matter of factly.

"Oh." My eyes were wide with realization.

I tiptoed to the closet in my room at Bobby's and grabbed a pair of jeans and a red and black flannel. I quietly moved over to my dresser and pulled out a clean bra, panties, and a black tank top. I grabbed my hair brush off of the dresser but didn't know how I was going to get into the bathroom for my tooth brush. I turned to face Castiel; he was standing in front of me holding my toothbrush and toothpaste out to me.

Tilting my head to the side, narrowing my eyes at him, I asked,

"How did you know?"

"I can read your mind. I hear your thoughts." He shrugged.

"You hear all of my thoughts? Like, all of the time?" I asked feeling my face grow hot again.

There was that subtle grin of his again. He motioned for me to move closer to him so he could hold onto me.

"Hold on, we're leaving."

Before I was able to grab onto his shoulder for balance we were in the bathroom at the motel. I lost balance and stumbled into his chest bringing our faces just inches apart. I stared into his deep blue eyes and found myself looking at his lips as he swallowed. The feeling that I felt in the pit of my stomach before at the hospital was returning. I looked back to his eyes biting my lip.

"Ok, you need to shower." He said releasing his hold on me and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I spun around, leaned on the sink and looked in the mirror, seeing myself for the first time since I woke up from the coma. I was a damn mess. My hair was one big ball of grease stuck out in all directions. There were dark circles under my eyes making me look like some type of drug addict. My skin was so pale I almost looked porcelain. No wonder why he tucked tail and ran.

I put my stuff on the counter, turned the water on waiting for it to warm up and climbed in. I stood under the water letting it run over me until my fingertips were pruned. I heard movement in the room so I wash up quickly and got out. Once I was dried off and dressed, I tossed my hair in a towel and brushed my teeth. It felt so good to brush my teeth, my mouth was dry and cotton mouthed from three months of not eating or drinking.

"Come on, girl, some of us have to pee as soon as we wake up." Dean pounded on the bathroom door.

I gathered the hospital gowns, Castiel's coat, and my hair brush. I was already holding my tooth brush. Opening the door to a bouncing Dean made me laugh.

"You don't have to pee that bad, do you?" I grinned, standing in the doorway.

He picked me up, twisted his body and set me down outside of the bathroom, walking into it and slamming the door shut.

Still chuckling I made my way over to the beds, sitting down on the one I woke up on, tossing my clothes into Sam's duffle bag.

"Hey, Bug." Sam smiled hugging me.

I stood up to give him a proper hug. He wrapped his arms around me, picked me up and held me there for a moment.

"I sort of need to breathe to stay alive." I choked out.

He set me down quickly, pulling me to him, not letting me go.

"I didn't think I'd ever get to do this again, just let me have this, please?" he asked resting his chin on my head.

I relaxed into his arms wrapping my arms around his waist hugging him back. When I pulled away, he turned to hide the fact he was wiping his face.

"Hey," I said turning him back around by his arm. "I'm right here, Sammy." I hugged his middle tightly.

"One minute you were fighting by my side, the next minute you were on the floor, barely breathing. I shot you." He cried.

"From what I remember, it was my dumbass that got shot. I didn't listen to you when you told me to stop. That's all over now. We get to move forward. Let's not focus on the past." I said squeezing him before pulling away.

Dean walked over to us wrapping his arms around the two of us.

"We were both terrified that you were never coming back to us, Ange. All of us." He said motioning for Castiel to join us in our group hug.

I felt his arms wrap around Sam and Dean's and instantly inhaled his sweetness.

"Even Cas here was worried and not himself there towards end, right before you woke up. He kept freaking out, randomly talking to himself. He was very fidgety, too."

"I was not." Castiel stated in his deep gravely voice as he stepped away from everyone.

Sam and Dean let me go to poke fun at Cas some more.

"Actually, Cas, he's right." Sam stated. "What about that one morning that we walked in and found you sleeping on her lap?"

Castiel's eyes widened as the look of shock and embarrassment quickly spread across his face.

"Yeah," Dean chimed in. "You were holding her hand with one hand and had your arm around her legs as you were sleeping in her lap."

I raised my eyebrow at this interesting bit of information that my brothers were giving me just so they could poke fun at Castiel.

Sam and Dean were now standing a little in front of me so they couldn't see my reactions when they talked.

Castiel looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I wasn't sleeping. I don't sleep. I am an angel of the Lord. Angel's don't sleep." He said trying to justify his actions but it really wasn't helping his case at all.

"Well, if you weren't sleeping, what exactly were you doing laying your head in her lap?" Dean asked crossing his arms.

These two were enjoying this way too much. I started feeling bad for the angel. He was not good at arguing with anyone let alone the Winchester brothers. Once those two zoned in on a target together, there was no getting out unscathed.

"Alright, that's enough. "I said pushing through the two.

"So he was spending time with me. I for one am glad he didn't leave me alone in that room. What if I had woken up during one of the times you two weren't there? If I woke up and I was in that hospital room alone, I'd have freaked out and been sent straight to psych, especially thinking that Sam and Adam were gone." I crossed my arm and leaned my weight on my hip.

Castiel gave me a look of appreciation as I took their focus off of him.

"Alright, you have a good point." Dean caved.

"Let's head out. I want to get to Bobby's before nightfall. We've got a good eight hour drive." He continued, grabbing his jacket off of the back of the chair it was hanging on and headed out of the motel room, followed by Sam.

I gathered my things back up, turned to Castiel and handed him his coat.

"Thank you, for letting me use it." I smiled. "It's quite warm. I understand why you like it so much now."

"Hold on to it for now. It's still cold out; you can use it in the car to cover up with."

"Are you not riding with us?" I asked a little disappointed.

"Do you want me to?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

My heart did cartwheels with how he looked at me right then. Trying to slow the pace of my heart beating, I smiled and said,

"Of course I do. Who wants to sit in the backseat alone for eight hours?"

"I'd be so happy to sit in the backseat of a car for a very long 8 hours just for you." He deadpanned.

With his monotone gravely voice I couldn't tell if he was kidding or being serious. He stepped closer to me, smiled, softly saying,

"Yes. I'd enjoy riding with you. Even if it means I'm stuck in a metal box on wheels with Dean's loud music."

My breath caught in my throat. He was standing too close; I had to put distance between us before my heart beat out of my chest.

I stepped aside shaking the feeling from me.

"Hey, his music isn't all bad. If you'd just let go and _feel_ the music, let it speak to your soul..."

"Ange, let's go!" Dean was yelling and honking the horn.

"We'd better get out there." I said giving the room one last scan before walking out to see the Impala pulled right up to the door.

I reached for the door handle only to have a hand rush in front of mine. I stepped aside as Castiel opened my door for me. Once I climbed in he ran around to the other side and climbed in. I watched him curiously. It was as if I was seeing this angel in a new light. He had been around us for years now, hunting with us, healing us when a monster got the best of us. He would hang out sometimes watching movies and asking questions about the weirdest things that he didn't understand. He had really become one of us. He was always just the angel that hangs with my brothers.

But since my coma I've begun to feel differently towards him. Maybe it was due to the coma, I'm not sure but what I do know is my emotions are all over the place when he is near me.

"Alright, I'll make a few stops for you to hit up a bathroom and grab snacks or whatnot at a gas station but other than that, I'd like to drive straight through." Dean stated as he looked back at me in the rearview mirror.

I nodded. He shifted his gaze to Cas,

"You're riding with us? Don't you have some angel stuff to do before you transport yourself to Bobby's?"

I could feel Castiel glance at me but I continued to look out of my window.

"Heaven can wait. I'll get back there someday." He told Dean.

I could see Dean look at me from the corner of my eye. I racked my brain with something, anything to say to get this moving along and the spot light off of the obvious awkwardness I was feeling. Thankfully Sam came to my rescue.

"Dean, come on. Eight hours, man."

Dean shifted forward, pushed his tape into the deck and punched the gas.


	9. Like A School Girl

Two hours into the drive I began feeling a little restless and cold. Thankful for Cas telling me to hang on to his coat, I covered my body with it. It being so long that it was able to cover my entire boy, legs and all while I sat in the back seat. As soon as the warmth swarmed me and the scent hit my nostrils, I was a teenage girl with a crush again. My actions did not go unnoticed as Sam cleared his throat and was looking at me through the passenger side mirror. He caught everything through my window. His brows furrowed as his eyes narrowed, I shrugged not knowing what to do. Sam had always been the one to pick up on anything I'd tried to hide first. It usually took Dean a little longer because he just wasn't that focused on details.

Sam cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow in a silent question that I knew he was asking me. I just leaned my head against the window and pulled the coat up to my chin. Sam let out a snicker, lips pulled to the side in an all knowing grin. I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing there would be a conversation about this soon.

My phone vibrated telling me I had a text message. I fished it out of my pocket to see Sam's name across my screen. Okay so it would be sooner than I figured. I looked up to him in the passenger mirror and mouthed 'really?' My phone vibrated again.

**Sam** : So, tell me the details.

**Sam** : Talk or I bring it up to the entire car.

I sighed knowing I wasn't getting out of this one. I freed both arms from the blanket of a coat on top of me and began tapping on my screen.

**Me** : What do you want to know?

**Sam** : You and Cas?

**Me** : Not hardly.

**Sam** : So, what's with your reactions to his coat and when he's close to you? That's right, I've noticed more than you think.

**Me** : Can we not?

**Sam** : Nope. I want to know how and when this happened.

**Me** : It just happened suddenly. There's nothing going on, I'm sure Cas is oblivious to anything. I would always feel different in the dream I had during the coma when he was near. I guess that feeling followed me back when I woke up. I don't know what to think, Sammy.

**Sam** : Do you think it's just aftereffects from the coma or does it feel real? If you don't think your emotions and feelings you're having are real, don't bring it up.

**Me** : I wasn't planning on bringing it up period. He's 'an angel of the Lord', Sammy. We know he doesn't do well with emotions.

**Sam** : I think he could surprise us all, Bug.

**Me** : When did you start calling me that again?

**Sam** : When you were in the coma, I dreamt about Dad. He called you Bug in the dream and it just felt right. It's been a long time, maybe too long.

My head popped up, my view shot to the mirror. I stared at my brother trying to read his face. _Vibration_.

**Sam** : What?

**Me** : Dad was also in my coma dream. Before I woke up. I was in the backseat, you were in the passenger and Dad was driving. You both kept telling me to go back. Dad said it wasn't my time. He told me to go home. He called me Bug.

Sam didn't reply instantly. He stared at me in the mirror and then looked out of the windshield at the road before them.

_Did Dad and Sam somehow visit me while I was in the coma? Is that even possible? Can Sam do things like that?_

My mind was racing with thoughts of what the dream truly meant. Is there something else I should be taking from the dream? Was it a dream or did it really happen? Cas did say I could have gone to an alternate universe or something of that nature. I pondered over every possibility, getting lost in my thoughts until there was a hand placed on my arm. I looked down to see Castiel's hand. Looking up I could see the concern on his face.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, why?" I lied.

He narrowed his eyes at me and tightened his lips.

"You're mind and your heart are both racing. What's wrong?"

I didn't really want to talk over the music so I just shrugged and pointed to my ear signaling that it was too loud to talk. He grabbed ahold of my jeans, tugging me over to him. I slid with ease over the smooth leather of the seat. Once my thigh was against his my eyes widened. I was holding my breath trying to stay calm. His actions grabbed the attention of both Sam and Dean. Dean's stare through the rearview mirror was cutting through me, making me shrink back into the seat. Sam turned around letting out a laugh.

"What the hell is going on back there?" Dean demanded.

"I'm trying to talk to her and we can't hear over your music, turn your attention back to the road." Castiel replied.

Dean was shocked at Castiel's sudden bark causing him to lose a comeback. He gave me one more look in the rearview and returned his eyes to the road.

Sam was still grinning at me. He pursed his lips to the side, raised an eye brow and nodded before he turned back to facing the front.

Castiel shifted, resting his arm on the back of the seat as his gaze settled on my eyes.

"So, what's going on?" he asked

"You could have easily just talking to me through your weird mind reading thing."

I looked up into his bright blue eyes that seemed to shimmer more as the sunlight danced in through the windows. I slowly swallowed breathing in deeply and exhaling in a big sigh trying to slow my racing heart.

"It's racing even faster now. Do I need to get you back to the hospital?" he asked in concern.

I laughed and looked away from him shaking my head at his innocence.

"No, Cas, I'm ok. Really. Why don't use your mind reading?"

"Then why? And because I enjoy the sound of your voice." he tucked a strand of hair that was in my face behind my ears.

I closed my eyes at the feeling of his touch.

_Oh, God, not again._

I found myself taking in a sharp breath and holding it. There were butterflies in my stomach; my heart beat was racing more than ever now. I felt like I could jump out of my skin. I could feel myself squeezing my leg, yep that's going to bruise. Avoiding his gaze I unlocked my phone and pulled the text message thread up.

**Message to Sam** : Yup. Definitely real. Help. _Send_.

I watched Sam check his phone, chuckle, slide his phone back into his pocket and fold his arms over his chest completely ignoring my plea for help.

_Balls!_

I glanced over to Cas nervously.

"Cas," I started to scoot myself away from him.

The arm he had resting on the seat behind me fell to my shoulders. Tightening his hold, he pulled me back into him, this time into his side, allowing his arm to fall down my back so he could wrap it around my waist.

"Why are you so tense? Why are you nervous?" he asked.

"Cas, I need to move, I can't breathe." I told him as I moved myself back to the passenger side of the car.

I looked out of my window up to the passenger side mirror where Sam was grinning back at me manically. I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms, and blew out an exasperated breath. I leaned my forehead against the cool glass to cool down my temperature from rising.

Sam looked down, assuming to his phone, for a moment and then Castiel's phone vibrated.

"You do realize I'm sitting in the same car as you, right? Why not just turn around and talk to me?" he said out loud.

I laughed causing him to look at me confused.

"People usually do that when they don't want anyone else hearing their conversations, Cas." Dean stated. "With that being said, what's with the secrets?" Dean said glancing at each of us one at a time.

"Don't look at me, my phone didn't buzz." I said shrugging my shoulders while I made myself shrink deeper into the seat.

"Sammy?" Dean asked expectantly.

"It's nothing, Dean. I was still picking on Cas from earlier." Sam stated.

"Ah. Good times. Right, Cas?" Dean chuckled as he looked to Cas in the rearview.

Cas rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. He began tapping his phone with vigor making me chuckle inwardly.

I watched a text exchange between Sam and Castiel for a few minutes, noticing that Castiel's facial expressions would slightly change with each text he received but it wasn't an obvious change. Maybe I caught them because I was staring too long at him. I twisted in the seat so my shoulder and head were leaning against the back of the seat and my legs were curled up on the seat. I covered myself with Castiel's coat and tried my hardest to drift off. It took some time and a lot of readjustments but I finally drifted off.

I was woken to someone gently shaking me. Opening my eyes I saw the back of the front seat first, sideways. I turned to sit up but froze when I realized there was a leg under my head. I turned my head to the side and seen those gorgeous blue eyes staring down at me.

"We're at a gas station. Dean told me to wake you to see if you needed anything or to use the bathroom. He and Sam are off to the bathroom right now."

I sat up, smoothed my hair down with my hands and swallowed trying to lubricate my dry throat.

"Uh, yeah, I'd better use the bathroom. Do you know how far out we are?" I asked sitting up straight.

Cas opened his door, climbed out, turned to grab my hand and help me out. I leaned back and stretched as far as I could. Riding in the car for so long was killing my back.

"Your back is stiff, let me help."

Cas turned me around, wrapped his arms around my chest and told me to blow out all of the air that I could in my lungs. As I did he picked me up and leaned back causing my back to arch against him. I felt numerous pops one right after the other go up my spine. When he set me down the tension and stiffness in my back was gone.

I turned around to face him, a look of awe on my face. As I stretched side to side I thanked him.

"Have you done your thing yet, Ange?"

Dean was walking towards the Impala with a bag filled with snacks, drinks, and of course a mini pie.

"Not yet, I'm headed there now." I said as I walked passed him.

Before I was out of earshot I heard Dean's voice,

"Dude, what the hell? Don't look at her like that, it's just creepy."

Back in the car with my few cans of Red Bull, different flavors because the original reminds me of cough syrup, I popped the top on the Cranberry and took a long drink.

"Those are so bad for you." Sam and Castiel said at the same time.

"So is the polluted air but you don't seem to be telling me to stop breathing." I retorted.

"The girls got a point." Dean came to my aid.

"Thanks, big bro." I smiled.

I looked over to Castiel as I took another drink and said,

"You don't have any guilty pleasures? There has to be something that you like that's bad for you."

Dean cleared his throat, Sam chuckled, and Castiel shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh no. There's nothing." He turned away from me and looked out of the window in front of him.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something going on that I'm not aware of?" I asked no one in particular but to everyone in the car.

"Let it go, Ange." Dean stated.

"I don't know, Dean, I think it's kind of cute." Sam said.

"Sammy, don't you dare." Dean's low voice warned him.

I could see the maniacal grin spread across Sam's lips as he slowly turned to Dean. Dean turned to look at Sam, eyes narrowed, brows furrowed, and lips tight as he glared at him.

"Damn, if looks could kill." I mumbled

Castiel watched the silent exchange between Sam and Dean, rolled his eyes and place his hands in his lap. I was distracted from the theatricals by the vibrations of my cell phone.

**Sam** : Dean is just being Dean because he accidently found out that Cas has feelings for you.

I reread that text message three times to make sure I was reading it properly. I looked to Sam through my window in the passenger side mirror. He nodded yes with a smile.

**Me** : One, how would Dean find something like that out and Two- how do you know this for sure?

My mind was racing again; my heart was now ready to jump out of my chest. My hands were shaking, my breathing quickened.

**Sam** : I can see you freaking out; you're like a school girl with her first crush. Lol but I guess he said something to Dean about it at the gas station. About wanting to finally tell you things he's wanted to say even before the coma. Maybe he'll be able to someday.

I rubbed the palms of my sweaty hands on my jeans laying my head back. I removed the coat that I was covered in, setting it in between Cas and I.

"Too hot?" Castiel asked when he noticed me removing the coat.

"Yeah, you could say that." I chuckled.

Castiel silently observed me for a moment. Looking into his eyes, I missed the vibration of my phone. My stare must have lingered too long because Castiel's lips slowly curved into a smile as he bashfully looked away. Bashful. Castiel. The emotionless, stone cold, angelic soldier just showed an extremely obvious emotion.

My phone vibrated again.

**Sam** : I saw that! :D

I set my phone on the seat glancing back to Castiel. He was staring out of his window.

_You can lay back down if you'd like, I'm sure it's more comfortable that way._

I smiled and immediately shifted to lie down. I propped my head up on his thigh and scrolled through my phone.

He rested his arm in between my neck and chest as he softly brushed his fingers against my cheek. It must have relaxed me because three hours later I was waking up to Dean telling Castiel he wasn't fond of the idea.

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up to see that we were sitting at a gas station. Dean was pumping gas and talking to Castiel through the window. I hurried out of the car and into the gas station to find the bathroom.


	10. Pie and a Movie

"I don't understand why you're not fond of me wanting to tell your sister I have feelings for her."

"Because, Cas, you're an angel. You're not supposed to be able to feel emotions. When do you think you started feeling things?" Dean asked genuinely trying to understand how Cas began to understand emotions.

"I've been feeling emotions of all kinds for a few years. It was probably a year or two after meeting you guys that I started to learn human emotions. As for my feelings for your sister... I've had these for a while. Way before the coma."

"That's the real reason you never left her side in the hospital, isn't it?" Sam had returned from buying drinks.

Sam and Dean both looked to Castiel waiting for an answer.

"Yes. I was terrified I'd never have the chance to tell her how I feel." Castiel lowered his gaze from the brothers as the painful thought of never seeing me again ran through his mind.

"I don't like it." Dean shook his head as he removed the gas nozzle from the car, returning it to the gas pump.

"Dean, they're both adults. Maybe let them make their own choices for once." Sam said.

"Whose side are you on here?" Dean glared at Sam.

"The side that allows someone to make their own decisions, Dean. Think about it, she could have fallen for that Luke douche and wed be stuck with that jerk hanging around. At least with Cas, we actually kinda sorta like the guy." Sam shrugged, laughed and punched Castiel's shoulder.

"Could have fallen? Are you telling me our sister has feelings for the angel?"

"Uh, the angel is standing right here." Cas deadpanned.

"Dean, just let her be happy without making someone miserable for once." Sam stated as he walked around to the passenger side and climbed in.

"Cas, if she gets hurt because of you..."

"I know, Dean. So help me God, you'll kill me."

Dean nodded as he climbed into the driver's seat. He looked back at Cas in the rear view one more time before I climbed into the backseat on the passenger side.

Immediately sensing the tension in the car I looked between the three men.

"What happened while I was peeing?" I asked looking at each of them.

Cas shook his head as if to tell me to let it go. Sam shrugged and smiled at me. Dean narrowed his eyes at me, turned away and pushed a cassette into the deck. The music from Kansas filled my ears causing me to forget about the tension and belt out the lyrics to Carry On. By the end of the song all three of us Winchester's were singing our hearts out.

"That was um, unpleasant." Cas noted. In return, we all laughed.

"Get used to it, Cas. Especially if you plan on sticking around." Dean said with more of a warning in his tone.

"So, how far now?" I asked moving to the middle of the seat, leaning forward, and resting my arms on the back of the front seat.

"Just like a kid asking are we there yet." Sam joked.

"We're about an hour out." Dean answered.

I could feel the excitement building in me as we were closing the distance between us and Bobby's house. I couldn't wait to see him...and Jody.

****

As Dean slowly pulled into his normal parking spot behind the house, I had the door open and jumped out before he rolled to a stop. I jogged around to the front where I found Bobby waiting on the porch with Jody. Feeling the excitement of a teenage girl burst through me, I jumped onto the porch, skipping the three steps leading up to it.

"Hey there, trouble." Bobby laughed as he embraced me in a tight hug.

"Hey, Bobby! I've missed being here." I said looking out into the yard. From this angle you'd never know Bobby's house was at the front of a huge scrap yard.

"Angel May, if you ever jump out of a moving vehicle again, so help me God..."

"You'll kill me?" I finished his sentence making Sam and Castiel laugh.

Dean glared at all of us as he approached Bobby with his hand extended.

"Hey, Bobby."

Bobby looked at Dean's hand as if he was offended.

"We're family, boy. Family's hug." He said grabbing Dean roughly, pulling him into a hug.

Dean half hugged him back, slapping his back a few times.

"I've missed you, too, Bobby."

Sam was just pulling out of a hug from Jody as Bobby reached out to him.

"You guys just passing through or do I get the enjoy your company for a little bit?" Bobby asked.

"Well, if we aren't intruding..." I looked from Bobby to Jody.

Bobby's eyes widened as Jody's lips curved into a smile.

"Did you tell people already?" Bobby asked Jody.

"Nope. But from the text messages with Sam, this one here already knows." Jody stated as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Knows what?" Dean asked.

"Bobby and Jody are a couple, Dean." Castiel stated flatly. "You know, because they're two consenting adults capable of making their own decisions?" he said with a hard expression on his face.

My brows furrowed at the sudden change in Castiel's tone. He and my brother obviously had some tension between them but now was not the time to hash things out. I was going to enjoy my time at Bobby's, damn it!

"Hey now, I don't know what you two stubborn jerks are butting heads about but you'll both be putting that aside right now. We are going to have a good time here whether you like it or not." I said standing in between the two, looking back and forth. When neither of them answered me, I raised my voice.

"Do we _both_ understand?"

"Yes." Castiel nodded staring at Dean.

Dean turned around ignoring me and Cas as he walked into Bobby's house.

"What in sam hell is going on between you two?" Bobby asked Castiel.

Castiel looked to me but stood quietly, shrugging his shoulders.

"It was a long ride for everyone, we're just tired." Sam intervened.

"Don't angels teleport themselves everywhere? Why would you willingly sit in a car for eight hours with the Winchester's?" Bobby asked.

"Hey, I'm offended!" I laughed.

"Let's all go in. I'll make some coffee, pull the sweet tea out, and maybe Angie here can help me with that pie I want to bake."

Jody turned before anyone could object and walked into the house.

I stayed in the kitchen helping Jody get ingredients out for the pie. Making the dough for the crust was going to be interesting, she wanted to use a regular dough to line the pan but add some type of crumble at the bottom before placing the pie filling into the pan. I just followed her instructions so I didn't screw anything up.

Castiel walked in with two glasses to see the mess I created on the table. There was flour spilled everywhere. Once his eyes settled on me he began laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"More sweet tea?" Jody asked taking the glasses from him.

"For Sam and Bobby." He nodded.

He walked over to me, lightly dusting my nose causing flour to fall off. Crossing my eyes, I tried looking at my nose as he did so, causing him to chuckle even more. I looked down at myself; I really was an amusing sight to be seen. I had flour all over my clothes, face, hands, table, and floor. It's amazing that Jody hadn't kicked me out of the kitchen yet.

"So, is this pie going to be safe to eat?" Cas asked as he ran his finger through the flour on the table and touching my nose with it.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open in shock.

"How dare you?" I grinned. I still had flour all over my hands so I brought one of my hands to my face, opened it flat and blew flour into his face.

His head jerked backwards out of reaction and quickly closed his eyes. As I began laughing I heard Jody laughing. Cas and I turned towards her to see her holding her phone up, indicating she was taking pictures.

"The glasses are sitting on the counter if you're supposed to take them back into the guys."

"Thanks, Jody." Cas smiled as he grabbed the glasses and headed back to the living room.

"Jody, his face still has flour on..." I was interrupted by a rumble of laughter coming from the living room.

Jody and I walked to the doorway to see the guys laughing at flour covered Castiel. Cas stood before them unamused.

Dean noticed us standing there first. Once he looked at me his laughter erupted tenfold causing Sam and Bobby to follow his line of sight. Bobby's mouth dropped open as Sam was fumbling around trying to get his phone out of his pocket quickly.

"My poor kitchen." Bobby said holding his head in his hands.

"Aw, it's not that bad, Bobby. Besides, I'll clean it up." I reassured him.

"Now, who wants a hug?" I grinned, walking towards all of them. They each scattered in different directions, Sam's body twisted as he's trying to get away from me but take pictures at the same time.

Once the kitchen was cleaned up and the pie was in the oven, I ran up to my bedroom to shower. I was lucky and scored the one bedroom, besides Bobby's master bedroom, that had a bathroom in it. Rummaging through my dresser I pulled out clothes from each drawer. Pajama bottoms, underwear, clean bra, and an oversized shirt Sam gave me years ago.

Turning the water on, allowing it to warm up I began peeling my clothing off of me. My pants were the first to go, the black tank top now looked grey due to all of the flour on it. As I was lifting it over my head there was a knock at the door. Pulling it back down around me I opened my bathroom door to find Castiel standing there. He quickly looked away as the color in his face became a little pinker.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. I was just supposed to tell you they want a movie night since everyone is together." He said looking everywhere but me.

Closing the door a little more so I could hide my lower body behind it, I leaned around the door to ease the awkwardness.

"Who sent you up here?" I asked knowing damn well neither Bobby nor Dean would have sent him to my bedroom.

"Sam."

My brother was going to be the death of me if he didn't stop pushing me towards this beautiful man we call Castiel.

"Tell him I'm going to shower the unbaked pie off of me and I'll be down." I smiled.

His body stiff and ridged, he turned slowly as he nodded and headed towards the door quickly.

Closing the bathroom door, I stepped into the hot shower washing the flour, sugar, and stickiness from the kitchen shenanigans down into the drain.

_What exactly is Sam playing at? He knows if Dean finds out about any of this, I'd be put on a short leash._

I couldn't understand why Sam would push me towards Castiel knowing Dean never approves of any guy I have ever been interested in. Although, knowing that Sam was ok with my falling for the angel made me feel better. Maybe if I sat down and talked with Dean... explain to him that I feel like I've had these feelings for a long time but never really allowed them to surface, until my coma. Then again... do I even have a chance with an angel?

My thoughts were interrupted by pounding on the bathroom door.

"What?" I yelled out.

"Come on, we're going to have a movie night and Bobby refuses to start it without you." Dean was on the other side of the door, probably with his arms crossed staring at the door willing it to open with me ready to follow him down stairs.

"I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Come on, Ange, hurry."

"You try washing flour out of long hair." I retorted.

I heard a low grumble on the other side and knew he had given up and walked away. Turning the water off, I grabbed my hair towel, wrapped my hair in it then grabbed my body towel wrapping it around me as I stepped out. Drying off quickly, I threw my clothes on, flipped my head over to squeeze the excess water into the towel and quickly comb through the wet mess. Once I felt I was decent enough I grabbed my large comforter and descended the stairs.

As I reached the bottom I noticed Bobby and Jody stretched out on the couch, Sam was in a chair next to the couch, Castiel on the other side of the couch, and Dean lying on a huge foam pad on the floor in front of everyone tossing popcorn in his mouth.

"It's about time. Come on, I brought your favorite comforter down from my room. You can lay with me." Dean said showing me the comforter still folded next to him.

I crawled onto the cushion, unfolded the blanket and covered my legs with it.

"What are we watching?" I asked looking around to everyone.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders but pointed to Jody. My gaze shifted to Jody who was now smiling at me.

"We're watching The End Game." She grinned as she watched for my reaction.

"What? No way! I haven't had the time to see it yet, please no spoilers!" I said in excitement.

Iron Man was my favorite Marvel character so I became obsessed with The Avengers as soon as the movies were released. I had seen every single one in theaters except for the last one. Partly because I knew it was the last of the Avenger movies and that broke my heart. I learned bits and pieces about what happens in the movie but for the most part was good at staying away from any huge details. I tried to avoid spoilers as much as I could.

I settled in, leaning back against the couch and turned my complete focus to the television as Jody selected 'play'.


	11. Can I Keep You

It was some of the last scenes of the big battle. Tony has Thanos' gauntlet and is now realizing what Dr. Strange meant a while back in space when he told Tony about only one outcome... He slips the gauntlet on; his suits technology begins reforming the stones and gauntlet to fit Tony's hand.

"Don't you dare do it, Tony." I said, tears streaming down my face.

The scene zooms in on his face; he raises his hand, looks to Thanos.

"I am Iron Man." _Snap_ s _fingers_.

God damn it, Tony!" I scream at the tv, sitting up straight, shaking my legs, picking at my fingers, and biting my nails as my eyes are glued to the screen.

Peter is telling Tony they finally did it, they won. "We won, Mr. Stark."

Tears are streaming down my face.

Pepper pulls Peter away from Tony; she is now at Tony's side telling him it's ok.

"What? It's not ok! Stop telling him he can rest!" I sobbed at the screen.

The funeral scene is touching but it shouldn't be happening. When the credits are rolling I am balling with my face in my hands.

Someone turns the lights back on. I look up to see everyone staring at me.

"I knew you were a Stark fan, but dear God, Ange, pull yourself together." Dean stated dumbfounded.

"Shut up, he shouldn't have had to sacrifice himself. This shouldn't be the end of Tony Stark." Tears were still spilling over my eyes and down my face.

Dean laughed, shook his head and walked away.

Bobby and Jody stood and said their goodnights.

Sam helped me up and hugged me.

"I agree, Tony shouldn't have had to sacrifice himself, but that's how MCU ended the story."

By this time I'm slowly regaining my composure and feeling silly for my emotional outbursts.

"You're a loyal fan. But this is kind of funny, if you think about it." Sam teased me. He hugged me, kissed the top of my head and headed off to bed like the others.

I bent down to grab Dean's comforter and folded it up placing it on the couch. I rolled the foam cushion up and stood it against the wall not sure where it is stored. When I turned around Castiel was standing there.

"You're passionate about this Tony Stark." He observed.

"Yeah, he's been my favorite Marvel character since I can remember."

"He's not a real person?" he looked concerned.

"What? No." I laughed now seeing just how silly I was acting.

"He's just a favorite character of mine and when people see their favorite character's die, whether it's in a movie, book, or TV show, it really breaks some of our hearts."

He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief before he nodded his understanding.

I raised an eyebrow, studying him for a minute trying to get a read off of his actions. Was he worried that I was passionate about another guy?

"Just ask whatever you're trying to figure out."

I watched him for a moment longer before I stated,

"You seemed bothered by my reaction to Stark's death."

He looked away as if searching for a proper way to explain his reaction.

"I've just never seen you that passionate about anyone other than your family."

"Well, Tony Stark brings that out in me, I guess." I laughed and shrugged off the awkwardness.

"Angel..." seeming to lose his train of thought he turned away from me and said,

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Cas? Are you alright?" I asked reaching out and touching his shoulder.

When he turned around his eyes were tight and focused as they were searching my face. He took a step towards me, his lips parted as if he was going to say something but was interrupted by Dean coming down the stairs.

"Ange, come on, everyone's heading to bed." He said looking at me expectantly.

I glanced over to him and noticed the look he was giving Castiel. I glared at him in anger.

"I don't have a bedtime, Dean." I crossed my arms in defiance.

"No, but I'm sure you're tired from the long drive."

"I slept half of the way here. Go away, Dean."

Dean glowered at me for a moment before he gave Castiel a stern look, turned around and stalked up the stairs.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked throwing my hands in the air,

"I think I know." Castiel lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Come on, Cas, I'm not tired and everyone's in their own rooms. You can come to mine and hang out for a while if you'd like." I grabbed his hand and headed towards the stairs.

I took the first step up but was stopped when Castiel didn't follow causing me to be slightly pulled back. Turning around to face him I asked,

"What?"

"I think it's best if I go get some things done while you all sleep. I'll come by some time tomorrow." He said breaking our hand grip and disappearing.

I stood confused until I heard a floor creak above me. I rushed up the stairs, down the hall and reached Dean's room just as the door was closing. I pounded on the door.

"Open up now."

Dean opened the door peering out as if he was trying to prevent an intruder from getting in.

"Explain. Now." I demanded.

He sighed, pulling the door back and allowing me to walk into the room. He closed the door behind him and told me to sit on his bed. I did as he suggested, crossing my legs.

"I may or may not have been standing at the top of the stairs when you two reached the bottom. When you were stepping onto the first step I made myself visible to Cas. He obviously got my hint because he left."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you suddenly acting like a crazy overprotective father? You've always been overprotective but recently it's just been crazy."

"You don't know?"

"What is there to know other than you pissing me off?"

His hands went to the back of his head as he looked up at the ceiling. He was grinding his teeth back and forth which told me he was about to tell me something he did not want me knowing.

He breathed in and sighed deeply as he looked at me.

"Castiel has feelings for you."

I blinked twice, looked around the room, swallowed thickly and just stared at my oldest brother standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets, shoulders slouched forward looked back at me as if was mentally preparing himself for a tongue lashing.

"Cas has feelings...for me?" I asked slowly not wanting to misinterpret what he just told me. I knew what Sam talked to me about in our texting conversation but I pushed it out of my mind, I didn't want to get hopes up for anything.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"He told me during one of our gas station stops. He mentioned wanting to tell you how he feels and I made a huge deal about him not doing it. Sam talked me down, said I should allow you to make your own decisions about your love life. I said I didn't like it but dropped it. Until just now."

I sat quietly trying to stay calm knowing that he was trying protect me in his Dean Winchester kind of way.

"Say something, Ange."

"Dean," I uncrossed my legs, swung them over the side of the bed and stood in front of him.

"I'm not 16 years old anymore. Hell, I'm not 21 anymore. I understand you want to protect me and keep jerks from breaking my heart, but Dean," I reached out to take both of his hands in mine.

"If I never take the chance to get hurt, I'll never actually be loved."

If I wasn't mistaken I could have sworn Dean Winchester was about to shed some tears. He pulled me into a hug, resting his hand on the back of my head as he kissed the top of my head.

"You weren't supposed to grow up on us so fast."

"He's right. One minute we were chasing you out of a playground the next you're right next to us killing demons." Sam had quietly entered the room and was standing behind me now. He wrapped his long arms around me and Dean at the same time, embracing both of us in a hug.

"Is this going to become the new Winchester hug? This is the second one in less than 24 hours." I chuckled.

They both pulled away breaking the hug. Dean looked at Sam, sighed, then back to me.

"I'll try to ease up on Cas. I know he's a good guy. A little weird, but a good one none the less."

"Thanks, Dean" I smiled and headed to my room where I closed the door behind me and immediately freaked out.

_Castiel has feelings for me? How did this happen? When did it happen? I don't really care; I wish he'd have stayed tonight._

As I was sitting down on my bed I heard the flutter of wings. My heart began racing, the butterflies began flying, and my stomach started doing cartwheels. I felt like I was coming out of my skin with anticipation.

"Hey, Angel." His low gravely voice sounded a bit normal.

"Hey, Cas." My voice betrayed me. I tried to stay calm, not show my excitement but it gave me away.

He took a few steps towards me with a smile on his face. It was so nice to see him smiling. It was such a rare occasion, he always looked so serious.

"Did you hear my thoughts?" I asked him.

"No. I don't have your permission to do so when I'm not around. Dean prayed to me. He told me to come to you in your room."

"He did?" I was in utter shock. Dean accepting that I'm not the little girl he once raised anymore or that I am old enough to pick my own love interest is one thing but him telling Cas to come to me? That was huge!

"Yes. Should he have not?" his smile quickly replaced by concernment.

"No, no, I'm just shocked is all." I assured him. "Come sit." I said moving over as I patted the space next to me.

As he sat down I twisted on the bed so one leg was bent resting on the bed and the other hanging off. He mimicked my position facing towards me.

"So, how are things?" I said awkwardly.

"Angel, I have feelings for you." He blurts out catching me off guard.

"Woah." Was all I could muster up.

"I overstepped a line, I'm sorry." He said withdrawing into himself.

"No. No. I just wasn't expecting that." I told him.

"This is what Dean has been acting weird about today. I told him earlier and ever since, he's been quite cold towards me."

"I know..."

"You know?" he asked looking

"Yeah. You could say Dean and I had a heart-to-heart after you left." I explained.

"I never really considered telling you, or anyone else for that matter, until you slipped into the coma."

I began to talk but he cut me off.

"No, let me get this out. I don't know how to do this correctly, so let me say what I feel like I should be saying."

I nodded.

"When Sam prayed for me after you were taken in for surgery, his tone was so panicked. Dean began praying, too. Between the two of them I couldn't understand what was being said but I could definitely feel the panic radiating off of them. It was overwhelming, to say the least. I showed up where they were and noticed it was a hospital. I looked around only seeing them. I asked where you were. Dean was a mess, he couldn't talk and Sam barely got the words out 'over there' as he pointed towards the operating room.

I transported into the room and observed the entire process. My first glance at you and I was mortified. I wanted to help you, heal you, push all of the doctors out of the way and fix everything but I knew I couldn't. For that type of healing, God himself would have to do it and we all know he's nowhere to be found... So I observed. When a doctor seemed to exhaust himself, I gave him the boost of energy that he needed. When a nurse picked up the wrong surgical tools, I gave her the knowledge that she needed to put it down and get the proper one. I refused to leave your side."

His eyes were searching my eyes, showing me his most vulnerable side. His facial expression changed suddenly, he looked so broken, so sad.

He reached for my hands,

"Your heart stopped. You were losing so much blood..." his gaze drifted downward, eyes flicking back and forth quickly as he was replaying the horrific scene.

"I couldn't breathe. Your heart stopped and mine shattered. One of the doctors wanted to call it. I was so angry. Then the head guy said to keep going, 'this one's a fighter, you can see it, keep going.' he was persistent and I could never thank him enough. Once they were finally able to remove the bullet you seemed to stabilize. All I could think about was getting my Angel back." Tears began falling from his eyes.

I began crying, feeling how intense he was feeling his emotions.

"Once you were stable enough to move, they moved you to ICU but you had already slipped into a coma. We waited for days. Weeks. You never woke up. Those weeks turned into months and during that time I thought about everything. I carefully dissected every emotion I was feeling. Making sure what I thought I was feeling, was real. I started talking to you when it was just me in the room with you. Those were the times you showed me that you were still in there. You'd react to my voice, my touch. and soon just my presence. You squeezed my hand. You'd even mumble a time or two. There was no way I was giving up. I kept telling you to come back to us. Give me my Angel back. Just one more chance to tell you how I feel."

He reached up wiping the tears away from my face.

"Cas..." I was looking deep into his beautiful blue eyes trying to read everything he was baring to me.

His hand never left my face; instead it moved to cup my cheek as his thumb softly glides over my skin. He slid his hand around to the back of my neck and pulled me forward. His lips barely touching mine, he stared into my eyes making me feel like I was floating. He stared at my lips as he swallowed thickly, licking his. I leaned in, closing the distance between us softly pressing my lips against his. Surprisingly his lips weren't rough as they sometimes appear. They were soft, warm, and inviting. I slipped my arms around his neck as he parted my lips with his tongue. Accepting his request, I allowed him access as I tasted the sweetness of the pie from earlier. His other hand slipped around my waist pulling me closer to him. Once I felt our bodies touch, I realized I had been sitting. Breaking our kiss regretfully I looked down causing me to wrap both arms around his neck tightly as we were floating above the floor. His hands tightened around my waist to assure me that I wasn't going anywhere. I looked into his bright blue eyes seeing nothing but love staring back at me. He leaned his forehead against mine and said,

"Can I keep you?"

Looking at my floor beneath us I chuckled at the scenario

"Did you...Is this..." I returned my eyes back to his gaze and said, "Yes." Causing him to bless my lips with another kiss.

There was a knock at my door causing us to regretfully break our kiss and look towards my door as it slowly opened. Dean was looking around until he caught sight of my feet floating in the air. He looked up to see me floating in Castiel's arms. I closed my eyes waiting for Dean's wrath that never came. When I opened my eyes he was standing there in awe.

"Cas, you do know that things like that don't normally happen in real life, right?"

"I liked the movie." Cas shrugged.

"Way to ruin my moment, Dean!" I teased as Cas was bringing us down to the floor.

"I don't even remember what I needed... Good night, guys." Dean said as he closed the door.

I looked back to Cas not being able to contain my smile or the happiness emitting from it. He returned my smile with one more kiss before he completely broke our embrace. It was our first true embrace where we both felt more than just friendship and even though it was only a few moments, I felt so alone without his touch.

"It's late. You need to get some sleep." He stated as he walked me towards my bed.

"I'm not tired." I said trying to stifle a yawn which made him laugh.

"Right. I'll be back tomorrow, just get some sleep."

"Do you have something you have to get done?" I asked not wanting him to leave.

"Not necessarily."

"Stay with me?"

He seemed to be contemplating my request.

"Isn't that something couples do after dating for a while?"

"Cas, we're never going to be a normal couple. You just asked me out Casper style."

He snickered at my comment and removed his coat, followed by his suit jacket. I told him to stay here and ran to Dean's room.

"Dean," I knocked on the door. "Dean, please open." I knocked again.

His door opened slowly as he looked around the side hiding his body, this was to tell me he was no longer in his pajama pants.

"Can I have a pair of your pajama pants for Cas?"

"Excuse me? He's not staying..."

I crossed my arms, leaned to one hip and stared at him.

"Ok, ok. Fine." He said closing the door. I heard his drawer being yanked out and then slammed shut. He opened the door and threw a pair of red, grey, and black flannel pajama pants hitting me in the face.

"Thanks, big bro." I smiled cheesy and hurried back to my room.

When I walked in Cas was standing by my bed in nothing but white boxers. His chest was smooth, his stomach was etched with defined muscles, and his legs were sculpted right out of a model. This man was definitely a creation made from God.

I tossed him the pants and told him to put them on as I quickly averted my eyes. When he was done moving around I allowed my gaze to fall back to him. He was even sexier now. How does that happen?

"Angel," he broke my focus causing me to look up at him and sadly not at his perfectly sculpted body.

"Yes?"

"Sleep. If this is too much of a distraction, I can leave." He sounded so chastising.

"Give a girl a break. When someone that looks like you is standing in front of her half-dressed... we're gonna stare."

He smiled, almost in a shy way as he motioned for me to climb into bed. I did and before I could lay down he was covering me with my comforter, climbing on top and wrapping his arm around me, pulled me back to him and held me tight.


	12. Overprotective Dean

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon making my stomach grumble immediately. I rolled over reaching for Castiel but he was no longer with me. Pouting, I slowly forced myself out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower.

"Do I even want to know anything about last night?" Dean asked reaching for another handful of bacon.

"I left as soon as she fell asleep, Dean. No need to bring out the guns." Castiel groaned.

Dean eyed him, looking for any sign of guilt from lying. Satisfied with the answer he was given, he returned his attention back to the pile of bacon in front of him.

"I don't understand how you haven't had a heart attack yet." Jody observed his plate full of fried pig fat.

"God needs me fit and healthy, I guess." He shrugged stuffing more bacon into his already bacon-filled mouth.

"According to Bug, not anymore. Have you checked in on Adam recently?"

Sam was sitting next to Dean eating his own breakfast that consisted of yogurt, fruit, and orange juice.

"I tried calling him a few times after we arrived last night, no answer."

Sam looked over to Castiel,

"Cas, think you could angel vision in on him, just to make sure he's safe?"

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes. His brows rose before he opened them quickly.

"He's fine. He's more than fine." He insisted, shaking his head as if trying to remove an image he just witnessed.

"Yeah?" Dean laughed an approving laugh. "That's my boy!" he proudly stated to no one in particular.

Sam eyed him in annoyance.

"So it's ok for Adam to do his thing but not Ange?"

Dean's approving smirk disappeared as he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Ange is a girl. It's different with ladies."

This sparked Jody's attention. With a raised eyebrow she turned away from the stove, crossed her arms, and zoned in on Dean.

"That's one of the most sexist remarks I have ever heard you make, Dean Winchester."

Dean's eyes went wide from the chastising tone in Jody's voice.

"She's my little sister." He argued.

"And some of those girls you bedded without a second thought weren't someone else's baby sister? Or even better, someone else's little girl?"

Intrigued with the scene unfolding in front of them both Castiel and Sam turned their undivided attention to Jody and Dean.

"That's not fair, Jody." Dean pointed an accusing finger at her.

He was shocked to feel a smack at the back of his head. He looked up to see Bobby walking past him and towards Jody.

"Don't you point at her with that tone." Bobby reprimanded. "She's right. You're being bias when it comes to Ange. It's not fair to her or the ones who have ever tried getting close to her."

"Hey, I didn't force any of those women to do things with me." Dean raised his hands in defense.

"And no one is forcing Ange to do anything with them. You have to let her grow up, Dean." Sam added to the debate.

Dean narrowed his eyes at everyone before they landed on Cas.

"Is this your doing?" he shot an accusatory glare towards him.

"Me?" Cas asked surprised at the sudden outburst towards him.

Jody had returned her focus to cooking when Sam chimed into the argument but was now pointing her spatula with dripping bacon grease at Dean as she walked closer to him.

"Stop it!" She scolded. "You know he's one of the good guys. If he wasn't capable of loving her with everything in him do you honestly think he would have even brought the conversation up to you? You're lucky he even considered talking to you about it before he ran off swooping her off her feet. We know you love her, we know you'll do anything to protect her but it's time you butt out of her decision making."

With those last words she returned her focus back to the bacon, eggs, and sausage on the stove.

I walked into the kitchen taking in the full smell of Jody's cooking. I inhaled deeply and breathe out an approving breath.

"That smells amazing." I said as a plate was handed towards me by Bobby. I walked over, accepted his offering and sat down at the table between Sam and Dean. I instantly felt tension.

"What is it this time, guys? Can't we have one day we're everyone is happy and laughing together?" I begged looking between my two stubborn brothers.

"Good morning, Angel." Cas smiled at me from the other side of the table.

I smiled at him feeling my happiness soar as I looked him over. Just as quickly as it appeared my smile turned into a frown as I pouted at him.

"You left in the middle of the night."

"You fell asleep; I figured it'd be more appropriate for me to go." He explained receiving an approving nod from Dean which in return received a fierce glare from Jody.

"Did I miss something?" I asked looking from Dean to Jody.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Bug." Sam smiled as he stood placing his dishes in the sink.

"I'm headed for a run, be back later." And with those words he exited the kitchen door onto the porch.

"I have to run into town for a grocery run and ammo restock." Bobby sat his plate in the sink, kissed Jody before heading towards to the door.

"I'll come with ya. We could use a restock for Baby." Dean followed suit.

"Think you could grab me some Red Bull?" I batted my eyes with an innocent grin plastered on my face.

"That stuffs bad for you. Why can't you drink coffee like the rest of us?" Dean joked.

"Any color but original, right, Bug?" Bobby asked as he was pushing Dean out to the porch.

"Yes, please!" I exclaimed with glee.

"Today's a long one for me, don't wait up." Jody was rinsing off the pans she was cooking in.

"I'll get those Jody; you go get ready for work. I've got plenty of time today to clean up around here." I interrupted by taking the pan from her.

"I have no idea how you turned out so well being raised by Winchester boys, but you're a rainbow in the middle of a storm." She patted my cheek and walked away.

"I had wonderful female role models in my life, that's how." I smiled before she left the kitchen.

As I grabbed the dish soap, turned the hot water on and stopped up the sink I felt Castiel behind me. Smiling, I squeezed the bottle to squirt out the liquid soap. I watched as the sink began filling with suds.

"Are you just going to watch me all day? You can talk to me, you know." I smirked.

"I-well, no. I mean, yes I know I can talk to you. I'm just...Can I help?" He stepped beside me, his shoulder touching mine.

I grabbed clean dish cloth from the drawer under the silverware, dipped it into the water, squeezed it out and told him to wipe down the stove, table and counters where Jody was preparing the food.

After the kitchen was clean I straightened up the living room, vacuumed the area rug, wiped down the coffee table and dusted. Before I could move to another room Castiel grabbed me by my waist pulling me into him. Smiling, I slid my arms around his neck gazing into his eyes. We stood embraced like that for some time before he broke the silence.

"I was fighting the urge to do this all morning."

"Why fight it?"

"Because I don't want to overwhelm you or do something wrong. I'm not very good at this stuff." He shrugged almost as if he was ashamed that he didn't know how to show his love for me.

"Cas, you can't expect to learn what it is to love someone overnight." I twirled his hair around my finger.

"I know. Believe me, this didn't happen over night. It's just that, I know what I feel for you is intense. It's nothing like what I have ever felt before. I want to show you how I feel about you but I don't know how." His eyes were searching mine for answers.

"When you have those urges, what is it that you want to do? Let's start there."

"Well for instance, this morning the first thing I wanted to do when I saw you walk into the kitchen was kiss you. But I thought against it since everyone was there and I don't want Dean to get anymore upset than he already is."

"Forget about my brother. He's always going to be overprotective, that's how Dean is with those that he loves, it's worse with me because I'm his sister. Just give him time, he'll either accept this or choose to ignore it. So next time you have the urge to kiss me, kiss me. It's not wrong to want to kiss your girlfriend." I smirked.

Saying that word while referring to Castiel and I made my smirk turn into a full blown smile. Before I could open my mouth to say anything else his lips were on mine. It was a soft, lingering kiss but the way he looked into my eyes after he broke the kiss made my knees weak.

"Angel,"

"Yes?"

"Bobby and Dean are back. Should I remove my arms from you?"

His question made me chuckle at the seriousness of how he was not wanting to upset my brother.

"If you'd feel better doing so, then sure. Just know that I don't care what my brother thinks."

He reluctantly dropped his arms from my waist so I met the guys on the porch to help with the groceries.

"Geez, Bobby, did you save anything for Dean to carry?" I asked as Bobby was wobbling up the steps with ten to fifteen bags in each hand.

"Oh there's plenty." He said turning sideways to walk through the doorway.

"Here, let me." I heard Cas say as I walked around to the cars.

Finding Dean sliding bag after bag on to each arm, I reached into the bed of the truck and proceeded to do the same.

"Did y'all buy the entire store?" the entire bed of the truck was lined with grocery bags.

"When Bobby says he needs to restock, he stocks for the apocalypse."

"I mean, I guess he's not far off." I shrugged.

Dean set off towards the house as I grabbed as many bags as I could. Passing Castiel on the way in, he met us all back at the house with every bag left in the truck.

"Woah. We should have just sent the angel from the get-go." Bobby chuckled as Castiel appeared in the kitchen with bags all around him on the floor.

I began unloading the bags and putting the items where they belonged. Cas started helping me by unloading while I put things away. When I turned back around Bobby, Dean, and Cas were stand by one another each holding something. Bobby was holding a 24 pack of Cranberry Red Bull. Castiel was holding two 24 packs, one Tropical and the other Coconut. Dean was holding a cardboard box that was nearly half his size.

"Damn, guys. You have no idea how hot that looks. Look at all those sexy Red Bulls." I joked making them laugh.

Dean set the box down in front of him, by the looks of his muscles flexing, it wasn't light.

"Bobby insisted on you being stocked up so I figured this would benefit you. I'll carry it upstairs. Cas, mind bringing all of the Red Bull?"

Curious, I followed Dean and Cas up the stairs and into my bedroom. Dean cut open the top of the box using his pocket knife, carefully eased it onto its side and slid the contents out. When I realized what it was my eyes lit up.

"You bought me a mini fridge?" I shuffled closer to watch Dean stand it upright, move it to the corner of my room near my dresser and plug it in.

It stood level with the height of my dresser. He opened the door, slid the shelves into their slots and motioned for Cas to come forward. The two of them began filling it with all of the cans it would hold.

The middle and bottom shelves were completely filled. The top had room for maybe another eight to ten cans. Once the door was closed the two shifted to face me.

"Dean, this is amazing!" I exclaimed. Ok so maybe I have a tiny caffeine addiction.

He stood with his hand on the beck of his neck looking ashamed.

"Yeah well, I've been kind of a dick lately."

"Dean Winchester, a dick? No..." I teased.

I wrapped my arms around him hugging him close.

"You could have just apologized. I didn't need all of this."

Hugging me back tightly he muttered into my ear,

"I wanted to. Besides, Bobby bought all of the Red Bull. Do you resize how expensive this crack in a can is?"

Laughing, I stepped out of our hug nodding yes.

Cas came to stand next to me causing Dean's gaze to shift.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Cas. I just, I'm not good at..."

"I understand, Dean. I don't take offense to any of it." Cas stopped the painful apology Dean was attempting to make.

Dean half smiled, nodded, grabbed the boxes and headed back down to the kitchen.

"Damn it, Bobby, let us help you." We heard Dean chastising Bobby; he must have put everything away already.

"So," I pulled Castiel to me, wrapping my arms around his waist. Looking up at him I forgot what I was going to say. The way he looks at me, with so much love and emotion behind those bright blue eyes wakes those butterflies in my stomach every time.

I leaned up to his lips as he met mine halfway. Feeling the soft skin brush against mine made me hungry for more. I parted his lips with my tongue, he accepted, allowing me entrance as our tongues danced and explored. I felt his fingertips dig into my hips; I softly bit his lower lip causing a low moan that could have been mistake for a growl. Grinning against his mouth, I kissed harder, allowing my hands to roam, finding the back of his head and tangle them in his hair.

"Angel," he mumbled against my lips.

I ignored him, pressed on.

"Angel..." he moaned breathlessly.

"Yes, Cas?" I stopped long enough to look up at him through my lidded eyes.

He bit his lower lip as he stared down at me. Kissed me quickly and stepped out of my embrace.

"What...?" I looked at him confused.

"We should go downstairs."

"I'd rather stay here." I reached for him to pull him back to me. He leaned back just enough so I would miss his shirt.

I pouted; I wanted his mouth back on mine.

"Let's not rush things." He pulled me in for a hug. "I see how things with humans play out when they jump into bed with one another. The relationship never lasts. That is not what I want from you, anyways." He pulled me away, holding me at arms length. "I want us to last. I want you. I want us. Forever." Pulling me back into his arms he kissed the top of my head.

"It will happen. Not today, but someday."


	13. He Will Say Yes

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can't argue." I hugged him back enjoying the feeling of his arms around me.

" _ANGEL_!" Dean's panicked voice roared through the entire house. It was a tone I had never heard from him before.

I took off running towards the door only to appear in the living room unexpectedly. Shaking off the shock, I rushed to Dean.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking him and Bobby both over for injuries.

"Sam. They got Sam."

My eyes were wide with fear.

"Who has Sam?"

Dean and Bobby were both searching through books while Dean was dialing number after number on his phone.

"DEAN! Who has Sam?" I screamed.

Dean looked at me; his eyes were blank as if he wasn't registering anything. I looked to Cas and before I could say anything he nodded and disappeared.

"Bobby, what's going on? You guys have to tell me so I know what to do to help."

Dean flipped his phone closed.

"Lucifer has..." he vanished right in front of my eyes.

I spun around yelling his name. I ran into the kitchen looking around. I turned back to Bobby.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded as the panic rose in my chest.

"Balls!"

He turned towards his library and took off just as Castiel reappeared.

"Lucifer has Sam. Zachariah has Dean. We've got to go get Dean. Now."

He gripped my wrist and we appeared in a bright room that looked as if it were meant for an important business meeting. There was a table in the middle of the room with food spread out, beer, and other odds and ends.

Dean turned to face us.

"Get me out of here." Dean demanded when he seen Cas.

Castiel held onto both of us and we waited. Nothing happened.

I looked to Cas in worry.

"The room is warded. I can't get you guys out."

"Well isn't this an interesting twist to the story."

The three of us turned to see a tall middle-aged man standing with his arms clasped behind his back.

"Zachariah." Castiel growled.

"Castiel." He stared down his nose at Cas.

"No. No. No." My hand flew to my mouth as I stared in wide-eyed shock.

"You must be the littler sister." Zachariah said as he slowly stalked towards us.

Dean and Cas both took a protective step forward creating a human shield in front of me.

I jumped at the sudden voice behind me. I turned to see Zachariah an arms length away from me. Dean yanked me backwards as Castiel rushed in between him and me.

"Oh come now, guys, I just want to get to know the girl." He snapped his fingers causing him and me to appear at the other end of the room.

The guys both rushed towards me but Zachariah grabbed me and held his hand out for them to stop.

Castiel's angel blade slid down his sleeve into his hand.

"If you hurt her I swear I will kill you myself."

This made Zachariah tilt his head in curiosity.

"You're not taken a liking to these...humans, are you Castiel?" he said in disgust.

"Let her go." Dean demanded.

"Not until you say yes."

"That's what this is about?" I allowed my body to slouch in annoyance.

Zachariah looked to me bewildered.

"Him saying yes doesn't worry you? Sam sure did seem worried when Lucifer had him taken. You know, girl, you could talk some sense into your brother here. I'm told he will do anything for you." He reached towards my forehead but I moved back.

He gripped my wrist jerking me towards him. Dean and Castiel both leaped forward. Dean connected with me causing him and I to land on the ground. Castiel took advantage of Zachariah being caught of guard and thrust his blade towards him only to have it blocked.

He and Zachariah threw each other around the room, breaking the large table in the middle. Angel sized imprints now decorated the walls as the hit one another like freight trains hitting head on.

Castiel's arm was sliced open revealing the blue glow of his grace. He gripped the wound allowing Zachariah the upper hand as he slashed into his ribs.

"Damn it, stop. You can take me, do whatever it is you want to me, just stop hurting him." I begged.

With Castiel on the floor leaning against the wall, blood dripping from his wounds, lips, nose, and bruises already forming. Zachariah turned his attention towards me.

"It's not you that needs to say yes, dear." He put his foot on Castile's throat digging his heel in causing him to gasp for air.

"Please!" I pleaded. "Please, take me. Just let them go." I fell from the grip Dean had on me to my knees, curled over sobbing onto the floor.

In an instant I was in front of Castiel on the floor. I grabbed onto him and held tight in fear he would be taken away just as quickly as I appeared next to him.

Zachariah stared down at us in disbelief at first but quickly turned into disgust.

"You love him." He revolted.

I peered up at him with pleading eyes.

"And he is in love with you." His face twisted as if he loathed the idea.

"If I say yes, this means my family will be left alone?" Dean's voice came from behind Zachariah.

He spun on his heels to face Dean leaving Cas and I on the floor, no longer interested in is.

"Dean, no." Cas grunted in pain.

"Tell me what to do, Cas." I whispered.

He explained to me how to draw the sigil to send angels away.

"But this will send you away, too." I stared fearful into his eyes.

"Yes but we won't go to the same place. It'll take me some time but I'll come back to you." He said cupping the side of my face.

I leaned forward placing my lips on his as I slammed my palm against the sigil drawn in Castiel's blood. In a bright flash of light both angels were blasted out of the room.

I scampered over to Dean.

"Are you stupid?!" I screamed. "You really going to give yourself to Michael?"

"If I don't, Ange, you know who will."

"We have to get out of here and find Sam."

I started walking the room trying to find a way out. There were no signs of doors anywhere.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked feeling my irritation rise.

"I was poofed into this room, I don't know. One minute I was with you and Bobby the next I'm standing here."

We searched every crevice, crack, mold, anything in the room we searched looking for a way out.

Hours later Castiel reappeared. He was no longer hurt but the blood still stained his clothing.

"We've got to go. Now." He said rushing to Dean and I, grabbing our shoulders and we appeared in Bobby's living room.

Bobby dropped a book he was holding.

"You damn idgits have got to find a way to warn me when you're literally dropping in out of nowhere!" he complained. He eyed Castiel's clothing. "What happened to you?"

"Zachariah. He's after Dean now. I know where Sam is but its going to be tricky getting to him."

"Tell us what you need." Bobby said.

"Well first off, I need to hide you two away from the angels. I can burn Enochian runes into your ribs, it's going to be painful but it will keep you hidden permanently."

"Do it." I told him.

"Wait a damn minute. If it's painful what does it call for?" Dean asked putting his arm in front of me to stop me from walking to Cas.

"Well, I'm burning runes into your bones." Castiel stated as if Dean's question annoyed him.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Let him do it and you'll find out." I said pushing his arm away.

Castiel led me over to the couch and had me lay back. He told me to brace myself as it would be painful. Trusting him, I nodded showing I was ready.

He slowly pushed his hand against my chest causing an excruciating pain to radiate through my chest. The heat and burning sensation spread through my ribcage and disappeared just as fast. When I opened my eyes Dean was staring at me, eyes filled with concern as Castiel helped me to my feet.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine now. It's quite uncomfortable during the process though.

"Alright, Dean. Your turn." Cas said motioning for him to sit.

"Just get it over with." Dean said staying in the spot where he stood.

Castiel moved closer to him pressed his hand against his chest for a moment causing Dean to grunt in pain. He clenched his chest when it was done.

"Bobby?" Castiel asked.

"Why not?" Bobby replied walking away from his desk and over to where we were all standing.

"Alright, now that that's done, what's next?" Dean asked.

"We go get Sam." Castiel answered.

Dean nodded, immediately heading towards the kitchen.

"Bobby, can you stay behind just in case he makes it home somehow?" I asked

"You got it." Bobby walked back to his desk.

"Tell me where to go, Cas." He called out as we climbed into the Impala.

Dean and I were in the front while Cas was sitting in the middle of the backseat. He gave Dean directions every so often telling him where to turn. When we pulled into the driveway of a house Dean and I looked to one another.

"Are you sure this is where he is, Cas?" I asked as I observed our surroundings. We were in a quiet neighborhood with cars in each driveway, bikes laying in most yards, some driveways had basketball hoops, and one house even had a trampoline. It definitely didn't look like a place where the devil would be hanging out.

We slowly got out of the car, Dean popped the trunk and began stuffing weapons anywhere he could hold one. He handed me a gun and demon knife.

"You'd better watch yourself in here, Ange. I don't want you coming in here to begin with."

"I know, Dean. Let's go get Sammy back." I said and headed towards the house.

We searched the first floor, there was no one around. Castiel reappeared before we headed upstairs. He was searching the basement, no one was there either. As we reached the top of the stairs we could hear voices. Dean put his finger to his lips as he gestured for us to move forward. We reached the room with its door closed; this was where the voices were all coming from. I was ready to kick the door in until Cas wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back.

"Wait, Sam is definitely in there. Let me make sure he's not in harm's way." He said as he moved around me placing himself directly in front of the door.

"Oh come on, Sammy, do you really think Zachariah is going to let Dean out of his sight now that he's got him?"

Lucifer.

My eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

"It's Sam and you obviously don't know my brother." Sam retorted.

I looked to Castiel who looked to Dean making sure we were all ready. Once we all nodded he turned towards the door, lifted his hand which began glowing blue with grace. The door burst off of its hinges, exploding into bits and pieces catching the attention of everyone in that room.

The three of us ran in, I began shooting at anything that moved, stabbing demons left and right causing them to glow and die. Castiel was by my side smiting every being that came my way while Dean was taking on demons of his own. I looked to Lucifer; he was standing at the front of the room with his arms crossed as if he was amused with the show in front of him.

"You really shouldn't underestimate us Winchesters." I said charging towards him.

"Angie, no!" Sam yelled.

Before I reached Lucifer I was hit with an invisible force knocking me back to the floor. When I got up I saw Sam struggling against the ropes that had him tied to a chair. Castiel was helping Dean with the demons that were still coming towards them; it was as if they were never ending. Turning back to Lucifer I narrowed my eyes at him in a glare.

"Let Sam go or I'll kill you." I demanded.

"Oh. Well when you say it that way..." Lucifer mocked me as he walked closer to me.

I prepared myself for another blow but what came was a hand to my throat. He slowly lifted me into the air, watching as I kicked and squirmed in his grip.

"You'll learn to respect me. You all will." He said as he threw me against a wall hard enough to leave an imprint of my body.

I fell to the ground, pain searing throughout my body, bones were surely broke. Forcing the pain out of my mind, I forced myself to me feet and moved towards Sam. Lucifer watched me as I limped towards my brother, finding it amusing, I'm sure. Just as I was in arm's length he stepped in between us.

"He will say yes." His eyes bore into my soul, glowing red as he spoke to me. I wanted to shy away but I refused to show fear.

He grabbed my arm yanking me towards him. Just as I reached out to push him with my other arm there was impact causing him flying back, taking me with him. In the fall he lost his grip on me. I looked to see what happened; Castiel had him pinned to the ground.

"Aw, the little brother I never wanted." Lucifer said looking up at Castiel.

Castiel held his angel blade to Lucifer's neck.

"Let Sam go, now." He demanded.

"And if I don't?"

Castiel drove the tip of the blade into his shoulder causing him to grunt in pain. Lucifer threw Cas off of him, his back meeting a wall roughly. During the impact he lost his angel blade.

I stood charging towards Lucifer again, ramming my shoulder into the back of his knees taking him down to the ground once more. He wrestled me off of him and sat on my stomach holding me to the ground. I looked for Dean; he was nowhere to be found. I looked for Cas, he was untying Sam who took off running towards something I couldn't see. Castiel charged towards Lucifer, connecting with him again, this time Lucifer tightened his grip on my wrist. Castiel had my other wrist and the two were exchanging words and insults.

"Cas," I groaned feeling the pain take over my body.

My painful moans were lost in the arguments between him and Lucifer. Both of my wrists were burning, I looked to see my right wrist glowing blue while my left wrist was glowing red. I tried fighting out of their grips feeling the burning increase. It was moving up my arms. I felt it spreading through my body. I was now pulling and yanking trying to free myself of their grip. Castiel looked at me, his eyes wide with a mixture of confusion and fear. Lucifer tilted his head to the side as if trying to figure out what was going on. I felt an energy building within me. It was overwhelming; I wanted it to go away. I felt like I was going to explode at any given moment. I yanked my wrists one more time pulling out of their grasp as I screamed out in pain. Red and blue streams shot out of my body lighting the entire room. Once the feeling subsided I fell to my knees in exhaustion.

Castiel was kneeling next to me with a hand on my back.

"Angel, are you ok?" he asked with worry in his voice.

I turned to look at him, my vision was blurry. I concentrated hard to bring him into focus.

"Sam and Dean?" I managed to choke out.

"We're both here, we're fine, Ange." I heard Dean's voice.

"Bug?" I heard Sam's voice.

I looked to Castiel, reached for his arms falling forward as my world faded to black.


	14. The Angel Shifter

When I woke up I was in my room. Sitting up, dangling my legs off of my bed I gripped the side of my head trying to stop the pounding. It was so loud. So many voices.

I laid back down pulling my pillow up over my ears; it did nothing to drown out the voices.

_What is happening to me?_ I thought to myself.

The voices seemed to grow louder and panicked.

I sat back up putting my head between my legs trying to shut out the noise. My skull was going to crack open with all of the sounds bouncing off of one another.

I clinched my fists held the to my sides, raising my head towards my ceiling and screamed,

"Shut up!"

Instant silence.

I looked around me in confusion just before my door flew open and in ran Dean, Sam, and Castiel.

"Ange?" Dean rushed over to me followed by the other two.

"Who were you yelling at?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. They just kept talking, they wouldn't shut up. They were so loud." I said rubbing my temples.

When I looked up Castiel was staring at me in shock.

"What exactly were you hearing?"

He looked over to Sam and Dean giving them both worried looks.

"What is it, Cas?" I asked now worried myself.

"What did you hear?" he asked again.

"There were a lot of voices. I couldn't make anything out. There were too many people talking at the same time."

"Do you hear anything now?" Dean sat next to me.

"No, they vanished when I screamed for them to shut up."

"Maybe you were just dreaming." Sam suggested.

Castiel was shaking his head while looking me over, reading me. He walked forward reaching his hand towards my forehead.

"May I?" he asked before touching me.

I nodded, leaning forward as he placed two fingers on my forehead. When his touch disappeared I opened my eyes to see fear and worry in his eyes.

"I have to go. I'll be back soon."

"Cas, wait, what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"I need to know for sure. I'll be back." He reassured and vanished.

I looked to Sam and Dean who both shared the same worried expression.

"Do you feel ok?" Sam asked.

"I feel fine now." I shrugged.

"Let's go get you something to eat. Maybe you're weak from lack of food." Dean said helping me to my feet.

"I actually feel fine now, really." I insisted.

"Yeah well, you're still eating something." He argued.

"Fine."

As I was eating the sandwich Dean made for me the three of us were sitting around the kitchen table.

"Where's Bobby?" I asked breaking the silence.

"He and Jody went to bed." Sam answered as he flipped the page on the book he was looking through.

"Bed? What time is it?" I asked looking outside to see it was dark.

"It's about 2 in the morning." Dean answered.

"Whatcha reading there, Sammy?" I gestured towards the book.

"Oh, uh. Some information on angel shifting."

I noticed the look Dean shot him thinking it was out of my eye range.

"What's going on you two?"

Sam sighed as he closed the book sitting up straight in his seat.

"While you were resting Dean and I were talking with Cas about what happened before you passed out."

"What do you mean? What happened?" I pulled my brows in and narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"You don't remember what happened?" Dean asked.

"We were fighting Lucifer. He had me pinned down on the ground, that's all I remember. I'm assuming he hit me making me black out?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Maybe we should wait for Cas to return." Sam suggested.

"We have no idea when that will be." Dean adjusted his chair so he was facing more towards me.

"After you were fighting with Lucifer, Castiel had a run in with him while the both of them were holding onto your wrists." He began.

"They were fighting over where you were going. Castiel couldn't loosen Lucifer's grip so he refused to let go of you." He looked to Sam for him to take the lead.

"As they were arguing they were both emitting their own energies, their own grace. Some how you began absorbing all of it. Both Lucifer's and Castiel's." He was interrupted by Dean.

"You had red glowing from one side of you while the other was glowing blue. It was crazy!" Dean exclaimed in awe.

"So wait, I absorbed each of their grace?" I asked as I looked down to my hands.

"Yes. It seems that as they were bickering they were shifting their grace and angel energies to you." Sam continued.

"We weren't for sure until you woke up the way you did. That is why Cas took off. He is in Heaven researching more from his own collection of information within Heaven."

I started remembering bits and pieces of what they were telling me. The burning sensation. The overwhelming feeling of energy. The glowing. It was all coming back to me."

"I didn't know it was possible to transfer energy like that." I said to no one in particular.

I froze when my skin began to tingle. I could feel the hair on my arms and the back of my neck rise. It was as if an electric wind was blowing by me. The pain in my head started returning.

The voices. So many voices.

I gripped the sides of my head in pain.

"Ange?" Dean was at my side before I knew it. "Ange, are you ok? Is it the voices again?"

There were so many. All talking at once. I was beginning to get dizzy then I faintly heard one distinct voice. A familiar voice. I concentrated, focused hard on the one voice until all of the others seemed to be shifted into the background.

_Angel. If you can hear this let me know._

It was Castiel. I looked up searching the room for him.

"What is it? Sam asked looking around to see what I was searching for.

"It's Cas. I can hear him."

"You can hear him?" Dean asked as he searched the room for Cas, too.

"It's like the other voices only his was louder. I was able to quiet the others and focus on his."

_I hear you, Cas. Where are you?_ I replied to his request.

_Just as I suspected. Don't go anywhere, I'll be back shortly._

Some of the other voices were filtering through.

_She hears angels._

_This isn't possible._

_It's not allowed._

_She has to be dealt with._

_Where is she, we can't see her._

The voices were both angry and scared.

"Guys, I don't think this is a good thing." I said as I heard other voices coming through.

"What are you hearing now?" Sam asked.

"They aren't happy. Some want me dealt with. This isn't supposed to be possible."

"Dealt with? What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean stood, his hands behind his neck, pacing the kitchen.

Before I could say anything else Castiel appeared next to Dean causing him to jump.

"Damn it, Cas!" he yelled.

"Shhh. Bobby and Jody are sleeping." Sam shushed Dean.

Castiel snapped his fingers. I felt the electric prickling on my skin again.

"There, the kitchen is sound proof for the time being. They won't hear a thing. But we need to get angel warding all over this house."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Castiel looked at me and the look in his eyes gave me the answer.

"They're coming." I answered for him.

"Wait, angels are coming for her?" Dean stepped towards us.

Sam stood rushing g towards Bobby's library.

"Bobby has stuff in here we can use for the warding. Maybe we should add demon warding while we're at it." He called out behind him.

"Cas, think you could just sound proof Bobby's bedroom? This is going to take some time and involves being all over the house." I explained.

He nodded and before he snapped his fingers I felt the electricity dancing across my skin.

Castiel tilted his head as he looked at me curiously.

"You can feel it." He observed as I took a deep breath when he snapped his fingers.

I nodded my answer.

Dean, missing the interaction between Cas and I, stalked off towards Sam to grab supplies.

"I'll start upstairs. We do every room, every door near every window, right?" Sam looked to Cas for confirmation.

"Yes, any point of entry."

"I'll take the basement. Ange, are you ok to do this level?" Dean asked.

"I'll help her." Cas answered him before I could.

With those words everyone split into separate directions leaving me standing in the kitchen wondering what the Hell this all means.

Castiel handed me some paint and a paint brush.

"You take the walls, stay away from the windows and doors. I'll do those. I'm not taking any chances."

I quietly nodded still somewhat in shock. I took the cup of paint and paint brush, walked towards the doorway between the kitchen and living room. I drew sigils on each side of the walls and doorway, moving on to the other walls and rooms as I finished where I was.

Everyone met back in the kitchen but Castiel.

"Guys, where's Cas?" I asked looking around.

"The sigils... they must have made him leave." Dean said heading towards the porch.

Sam and I followed; we walked the perimeter of the scrap yard searching for him.

"He's nowhere around." Dean said walking to Sam and me from around the back of the house.

I searched the darkness of the night waiting for him to show any signs of where he'd be.

_Cas, where'd you go?_ I called out to him.

Silence.

_Cas? Please, I'm worried._

Silence.

I looked to Sam and Dean worried something bad has happened.

"Guys, I don't like this. He's not even answering me telepathically."

"You two can communicate that way?" Sam asked.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

_She's going to be dealt with whether it's by you or someone else._ It was a stern female chastising voice. I ignored the world around me and focused on the voice. There was another voice; I couldn't quite make it out.

_They are not your family. You are too close to this. It's time for you to return home._

There was a second voice, a male voice. Loud, deep and commanding.

_If you do not take care of this abomination I will. You and Lucifer created this mess. Fix it._

Looking up to my brothers panicked I told them it was time to get back into the house. I ran for the house only to be stopped by a large muscular man. I gripped my arm as he threw a blast towards Sam and Dean who were charging towards him. The blast threw them both back against cars. Sam landed on a windshield while Dean dented the door of an old truck.

"Let me go." I demanded the man while I tried jerking my arm from his grip.

"You are wanted in Heaven." The man looked down at me void of any type of emotion.

"Heaven? What the Hell does heaven want with me?"

"To fix a problem two stupid angels created."

I started to feel lightheaded. He was about to transport me, I could feel the effects more intense than before. I glared at him, my irritation level was rising. Pushing against him I broke our connection causing him to stop the transportation.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh but you are." He reached for me again.

Instinctively I held my hands out in front of me, a red and blue beam shot from my palms blasting the man in his chest causing him to fly backwards. Once he stood he looked at me in shock.

"They were right about you. You're an abomination." He said as his angel blade fell through the arm of his sleeve.

As he stalked towards me Sam and Dean both stepped on either side of me.

"If you want her you're going to have to go through us first." Dean gripped an angel blade.

"Yeah, what he said." Sam gestured to Dean as he raised the Colt.

The man charged at me, leaping in the air to gain momentum. When he landed in front of us his body stiffened, his eyes wide in shock before his grace began glowing indicating he was dying. His body vanished revealing Castiel standing behind him with his angel blade

Seeing him sent a wave of relief through my body, I basically threw myself into his arms. He caught my gracefully wrapping his arms around me holding me tight.

"Nice timing, man." Dean stated with a pat to Cas' back.

"What's going on?" Sam noted the worried expression Castiel wore.

"We need to get her inside." Cas hurried me towards the porch but stopped as Sam and Dean were climbing the stairs.

"What's wrong, Cas?" I asked him.

Sam gave me a sorrowful look as he looked to Cas in understanding.

"It's the warding, Ange. He can't come in."

"What? Then we need to remove them."

"No. You must stay hidden." Castiel's voice was stern and deep.

"But I want you with me." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to me. His eyes were filled with worry.

"They know you're staying with Bobby. The warding will make it so they can't get in."

"Well then we'll go stay somewhere else." I argued, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him close.

"Angel," Castiel pulled me away from him.

"Cas, you burned Enochian onto our ribs so they can't find us. If they are looking for me, I will leave. I'm not putting my brothers, Bobby, or Jody in harm's way." I argued.

I knew he wanted to keep me safe, I understood why he was arguing with me but I was not going to put Bobby and Jody in harm's way if I could help it. Sam and Dean on the other hand, they wouldn't listen to anything I had to say so if they stayed or followed it would be their decision.

Castiel's facial expressions changed from worried to sad to frustrated as he looked to each of us standing outside with him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right." Dean accepted as he walked down the stairs standing next to me.

Sam followed suit stepping in line with Dean nodding his head coinciding with us.

Castiel blew out a defeated breath.

"Go grab whatever it is you may need for a while. There's no telling how long you'll be away from here."

"Keep the warding up; I want Bobby and Jody safe." I stated as I walked towards the house.

I followed Sam and Dean to the steps, as they walked up the stairs I stood at the base of them.

"Guys," I couldn't move forward. I tried but it was as if I was hitting an invisible wall.

The guys turned towards me in question.

"I can't move forward." I attempted the step up again but hit the invisible barrier.

"Cas?" Dean called out.

Castiel stepped next to me touching my forehead.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's growing stronger. You're growing stronger." He said reading my eyes.

"Is what Sam explained to me true? Is angel shifting really a thing?"

"Let's get somewhere safe and we can talk about it then."

Turning towards Sam because I knew Dean would have a problem touching my undergarments.

"Sam, will you grab my duffle bag out of my closet and throw clothes in it for me? I don't care which clothes; just make sure I have enough of my underwear and bras."

"Sure thing, Ange." The two of them disappeared into the kitchen leaving me and Castiel waiting outside.


	15. Ann's Ranch

Hours later, the sun was up and the birds were chirping as we pulled down the long dirt driveway leading to a small ranch style home. The memories hit me with a wave of nostalgia as I pictured myself lying in the grass surrounding my dandelions with a horse slightly nipping at my hair to get my attention. When I was little our Dad used to drop me off here sometimes when Bobby was busy on a hunt of his own. This was our mother's cousin Ann's farm house. They were close and when Ann died the farm was left to mom. When mom passed we inherited it.

"Dad always told us this place was safe from anything trying to hurt us. If we ever found ourselves in some type of trouble we couldn't handle, we were to come here." Dean explained as he pulled up to the house.

"I still don't understand why this place is safer than Bobby's." I uttered as I climbed out of the Impala.

The three of us walked to the back of the car while Dean unlocked the trunk, grabbing our bags and slinging them over our shoulders we headed towards the porch.

The white paint was chipping away on what once used to be a beautiful white wraparound porch that stretched around the entire house. The wooden porch swing and chairs were still where she last remembered them sitting. The wood was dried and splintered while the chains on the swing were rusting. The grass around the house and in the fields were so overgrown they easily reached hip height and the thickness of the weeds growing within would make it almost impossible to get a lawn mower through.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay here?" Dean asked observing the same mess I was.

"As long as it takes to get Heaven off of Angel's tail." Castiel responded, his hand finding the small of my back.

I turned to see his smile, leaning against his shoulder I smiled back before I stepped up the two steps leading to the porch. I bent down and grabbed the hidden key from underneath the flower pot next to the door, slid it into the lock and twisted. I turned the door handle, pushed he door open listening to the creaking of the hinges as it slid open. Walking into the family area it was like walking through a time portal to the past. Nothing was moved, everything was where I remember it being. The only difference now was the thick layer of dust covering everything.

As I moved into the kitchen it was the same thing. The oak table and chairs were the same table and chairs from when I was younger. Same with the appliances. The only addition was the dust and grime.

I turned to see the guys looking around as I was, looking on the floor I noted the footprints left behind in the dust. Sighing to myself I walked down the hall to where my childhood bedroom used to be.

The room was the same light pink carpet, white bedspread with pink flowers, matching curtains, a white dresser, and a toy box sitting next to it filled with dolls and horses. The room seemed so much smaller now than it did back then. Smiling, I grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door closed behind me.

The room across from this one was the master bedroom. I opened it to find the dark blue carpet, tan walls, and dark oak wood bed frame with matching dressers. On the dresser was an attached wall mirror the length of the dressers. Light blue curtains covered the windows matching the light blue bed set on the bed. It too was covered in dust. The connected bathroom consisting of a tub/shower combination, toilet, double sink, and closet seemed just as dusty as the rest of the rooms I had seen so far.

I heard voices coming from the next room over, leaving the master bedroom I headed to the next door room. In there I found Sam and Dean looking over toy guns, army men, video games, and other toys little boys would be interested in.

"I don't remember any of this stuff." Sam said as he leafed through the comic books in a bookshelf.

"That's because we never stayed here. We were always with dad." Dean was looking through a car magazine he picked up off of the dresser leaving its outline in the dust.

"Ann wanted you guys to stay a few times. Dad always told her there was work to be done." I leaned against the doorframe as they looked through the contents of the room.

The room was carpeted with a dark green carpet, brown walls, two twin sized beds both with matching deer bed sets. The bed sets were a wooded area with deer standing in front of the tree line. The curtains were a tannish color, matching one of the browns in the comforters.

"The hunting theme was supposed to be what we liked?" Dean asked gesturing around the room.

"Well she couldn't very well decorate with monsters, demons, and ghouls now could she? This hunting theme was the closest she could get to you two being hunters." I crossed my arms as I defended Ann's choice of décor.

"I guess that makes sense." Dean looked over the room one more time before he walked by me, across the hall to another room.

This room was used as an office. White carpet, white walls, an oak desk with files and papers still lay out as if someone was interrupted while they were working.

There was a half bath next to this bedroom. The main bathroom was on the other end of the house. The living room sitting smack in the middle of the home split the home in half. To get to the other side one would walk through the living room. On this side of the home was the main bathroom that consisted of a bath tub and standing shower and toilet. There were two other rooms in this hall. Ann used them for extra storage.

Meeting everyone in the living room I was the first one to begin talking.

"Well, there's a lot of work to be done to this place. What rooms do you guys want? We should figure that out first so we can get those cleaned up since we will be sleeping there."

"Why don't you take the master room since I'm sure Cas will be staying with you?" Dean suggested receiving a shocked expression from everyone, including Cas.

"What? Am I wrong? Besides, out of the three of us, he's the one who can protect you the best." He blew off his suggestion as if it wasn't a big deal but we all knew this was a huge step in accepting this part Castiel and I.

Smiling, I thanked him and headed back to the master bedroom where I set down my duffle bag. I headed towards the closet near the kitchen, opened the door and began taking out cleaning supplies and the vacuum cleaner.

"Geez, you really know your way around here."

Sam was standing behind me looking through the closet to see more cleaning supplies, pretty much every type.

"Well before dad started taking me to Bobby's I stayed here a lot." I explained.

He reached into the closet grabbing some supplies and headed off to the other end of the house followed by Dean.

With the bottles of cleaners and rags in one arm, I wheeled the vacuum cleaner down the hall with the other heading towards the master bedroom that would serve as my bedroom for however long we would be living here.


	16. Wayward Angel

It had been weeks since I had seen or heard from Castiel. I was so worried I was sick. I called out to him, prayed, cried, screamed. There was never a response. The voices had even disappeared. I was starting to lose hope until I felt the tingle. He was trying to contact me.

_Angel, meet me at the dirt road behind the field where Ann kept her horses._

I ran into the house yelling for Sam and Dean.

"Guys, we gotta go. It's Cas." I said jumping up and running to the door.

I jumped in my truck while the boys opted for the Impala. I sped off down the dirt driveway, turned right on the dirt road and headed towards the end of the horse pasture praying that Castiel wasn't hurt.

"I was thrown out."

"What do you mean you were thrown out? They sure did keep you for a long time just to throw you out." My anger was showing through my worrying.

"They told me to choose. You and your brothers or Heaven. I told them I didn't want to choose. They made it very clear I had no choice but to. When I refused, they locked me away and tried to beat me into submission." He looked so sad, heartbroken.

"What?" My heart was breaking for him. How could family treat someone like this?

"Cas, I don't want to come between you and Heaven. Heaven is your home. It's who you are." I could feel tears welling up in eyes, I fought hard to keep them at bay.

"Heaven is not who I am anymore. Nothing is worth losing you."

"So your family abused you and then kicked you out of your home because you're more compassionate towards humanity than those heartless robots?" Dean looked annoyed.

"They say I'm too close to you guys. That I've lost my way; I've forgotten the end goal. They called me the wayward angel."

"Well that's just not true." Sam said patting Castiel's shoulder in passing.

"Technically it is true. Although I still know what their end goal is, I just no longer agree with it. I have rebelled, begun to think for myself. I guess I can be considered headstrong, so theoretically I am a wayward angel. Heaven doesn't like it when we think for ourselves. We are to stay in line and follow orders without question."

"I don't care what they say you are. You're my angel and if they won't have you in Heaven anymore I'll gladly share my room with you." I winked.

Dean ignored my comment as he chimed in.

"You're our family, Cas. Those assbutts have no idea what they just lost."

Castiel forced a smile.

"Thanks, Dean. That means a lot coming from you."

I reached out for him but he stepped aside.

"I'm just going to go for a walk."

"Want some company?" Sam asked.

"Not this time." He vanished.

I felt my anger growing. Who were they to judge any of us? Who were they to judge Castiel? They aren't God.

"Ange," Dean's voice low, he was ready to heed out warnings.

"I don't want to hear it, Dean. Who do they think they are?" I was livid. "And where the Hell is God? Why is he allowing his angels to treat fellow angels this way?"

"I think it's obvious God no longer cares about his creations anymore, Ange."

"Dean's right. What we need to focus on right now is defeating Lucifer. We can worry about the God situation later." Sam added.

Not agreeing with either of them I turned away heading towards where we parked. I climbed up into my truck, pulled my door closed, and listened to the engine roar to life as I turned the key. I cranked the music up and sped off causing gravel to spray out from under my tires.

I punched the gas pushing the truck to its limits as it flew down the back roads only letting up to slow down as I approached corners. Drifting around corners, fishtailing a few times until I can straighten out, punching the gas again my truck lurches forward as I'm leaving my frustrations, and stress behind me in a cloud of dust.

Hearing the first few notes from my favorite Linkin Park song begin, I reached for the nob to max out the volume. The music and lyrics booming through my speakers, the bass vibrating through my bones. The guitar, drums, and vocals of Chester Bennington help me to release most of the anger I was holding onto. Noticing a clearing up ahead, I cut the wheel to the right skidding to the side before bouncing over the bumps and divots in the ground.

Off-roading was one of the main reasons I bought the Ford Raptor, not just because it's the sexiest truck ever made. When I first drove the truck home Dean's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Needless to say he was impressed. After I told him my plans he insisted on us working on it together. He helped me find the things I'd need to boost its performance and knowing that I'd definitely be off-roading, he also helped me find the kits needed to strengthen its suspension, shocks, and frame.

Together we worked on removing and upgrading the cold air intake, exhaust, and adding suspension enhancements including a lift kit so I could add bigger tires with thicker tread made for off-roading. We also added accessories like mud flaps, LED lighting mods for easier to see when I am out late into the night, and a wench bar on the front bumper for when I or someone else gets stuck in mud.

Working on the truck together actually allowed us to bond in a way we were never able to during hunts. Hunting is all we know, it's our lives. We never have time for anything other than hunting. Bonding over something such as working on a vehicle allowed us to learn a few things about one another we didn't know. For instance, Dean had no idea I was obsessed with off-roading as much as I am. He knew my obsession with trucks but had no idea I loved to go mudding, climb rocks with trucks and Jeeps, or go baha-ing through fields. I learned that he actually enjoys cooking and building things like cabinets, chairs, and anything with wood. He also wants to go on a cruise to the Caribbean's eventually, that's the one that shocked me the most. Dean Winchester does not seem like the cruise type of guy.

Sensing eyes on me I slowed my truck to a stop in the middle of the field. Scanning the area showed me that I was not alone. There was a man dressed in white standing off in the distance, arms folded watching me. I sat there staring at him for a moment until he vanished. For a second I focused in front of me trying to figure out where he went until I heard a voice next to me causing me to jump and automatically reach for the handgun I keep hidden beneath my seat.

"No need for the gun, Missy. I'm not here to cause any problems."

"Who are you?" I kept my hand rested on the gun.

"My name is Gabriel. I'm an archangel."

"What do you want with me?" my attitude soured at the mention of an angel.

"No need for the 'tude. I'm here on account of little brother." He removed a wrapper from a Dum-Dum and popped the sucker into his mouth.

"Little brother?"

"Castiel. I hear the two of you have quite the bond." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I'm not very fond of you angels anymore, leave."

"I'm not like the other angels, sister. I want to help Castiel."

I removed my hand from the gun sitting back into the driver's seat.

"How would you help him if all of the angels have disowned him?"

"Well, not all of us but definitely most." He pulled the sucker out of his mouth making a 'pop' sound.

"Well I don't know where he went. He said he needed some time alone. I'm not one to smother someone when they need space."

"I know where he is, he's fine."

"So how can you help him?"

"Well first-off, he needs to be able to stay somewhere angels can't find him."

"Angels can find anyone unless they're hidden with those Enochian runes, can't they?"

"Technically, yes, but warding can also be used." he bit into the last of the sucker, wrapped the stick in its wrapper and shoved it into his pocket.

"Warding? Doesn't that prevent you guys from entering places?"

"Yes and no. There is another type of warding, it's old. He doesn't know about it. The archangel's are the only ones to know about it. So if I help you do this, I have to know where it is he will be staying otherwise I won't be able to find him. Also, angels of any kind will not be able to enter unless invited in."

"Interesting. So if I take you to where we've been staying you can ward the place for us?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What about the land? It sits on a lot of land, where we're staying."

"The land itself would be tricky but there is a cloaking spell that can be used to hide the place in plain sight."

"How do I know I can trust you?" I wasn't eager to trust anyone at this point, let alone an archangel that could hurt Castiel.

Gabriel sighed and sat quiet for a few minutes. He turned to me with a serious look in his eyes. The only time this entire conversation that he has looked this serious.

"I'll give you something to hold onto. There aren't very many left in existence." He said as he held out a golden blade that looked similar to Castiel's angel blade, only this one had indentations within the blade causing it to look as if the blade swirled.

"Go ahead, take it. It's not going to hurt you. But you'll be the only one on Earth to have one of these in your possession. I have another back at my place that belonged to another archangel who passed on." He pushed it towards me for me to take from him.

Caustiously I reached out to touch it. When my finger grazed the hangle, the blade began to glow. I yanked my hand back staring at the blade in fear. When I looked to Gabriel he was looking at me in wonderment.

"What happened?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Touch it again." He pushed the blade towards me again.

I slowly reached out touching the handle to the blade. The blade began glowing an orange color. When I wrapped my hand around the handle and took it from Gabriel the blade began to glow so brightly that it lit up the entire cab of my truck. Once the light went out the blade was no longer gold. The blade was now white with golden Enochian lettering along the spin of the blade. Then handle was gold with white Enochian runes that were glowing for a short time.

"Ok, so that little trick that you did right there is going to be on every archangel and angels radar. Where are you staying?"

I put the truck into drive and began to pull away when Gabriel grabbed my arm.

"Address, now."

I rattled off the address to him, he snapped his fingers and we appeared in front of the house, truck and all. I climbed out of the truck, walking around it to meet him at my porch.

"How far does your property stretch?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure, honestly. All I know is there's a lot. It stretches up into the mountains far back behind us."

He snapped his fingers and I watched the sky as an invisible but glowing shield spread down around the house and stretched out as far as I could see. When I looked back towards him he was walked around the sides of the house muttering some words I couldn't understand. Reaching the back of the house he finished what he was mumbling and a golden glow lit up around the house quickly disappearing as fast as it came.

"You have to invite me inside for me to walk into your house." He said as we walked around to the front.

I walked up onto the porch and waited for him to follow.

"You thinking I'm pulling your strings, sister? I can't touch the place without your invite."

"Fine. Come on in, Gabriel." I rolled my eyes

I opened the door walking in first to find Sam, Dean, and Castiel sitting on the couch in the living room.

Castiel turned to me smiling, the smile faded when he noticed Gabriel walk in behind me.

"What are you doing with him?" he stood quickly to face us.

Sam and Dean both followed Castiel's lead and stood quickly.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Who is this guy?" Dean demanded.

"This is Gabriel." Castiel said through clinched teeth.

"Hello, little bro." Gabriel grinned.

"Cas, he says he's here to help." I explained moving towards him.

Once I reached him he moved me behind him and stood in front of me in a protective stance.

"Again, what are you doing here?" Castiel glared at Gabriel.

"We need to talk, brother." Gabriel stated motioning towards me. "About the Nephalem in the room."


	17. A Nephalem's Soulmate

"Excuse me?" I stepped out from behind Castiel. I was still gripping the blade in my hand; once I began squeezing the handle the lettering and runes began glowing catching everyone's attention.

"Ange, what's in your hand?" Sam gestured to the blade.

I held the blade out to him so he could take it. The three of them stood together examining it.

"I've never seen anything like this in the lore books." Sam was turning the blade over and over to see each rune and lettering.

"Gabriel?" Castiel looked to his brother in confusion.

"Castiel."

"Stop messing around. Explain what that is." He said pointing to the blade.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Your little girlfriend here touched my angel blade, it started glowing and doing weird things and this is the result of it."

"You had his archangel blade?" Dean asked looking at me bewildered.

"Yes, he was giving it to me as a gesture of trust. But as he stated, I touched it and it turned into this."

"What are you talking about Nephilim's for?" Castiel asked.

"Nephalem." Gabriel corrected.

"No. That's not possible. They don't exist." Castiel argued.

"Well, little bro, she's living proof that they do. And she has you and big brother Luci to thank for that."

"What?" Sam and Dean, in unison, as they turned towards Gabriel.

"Your little lady Winchester here has become the first ever Nephalem. I never thought one would or even could be created in such a manor, but I guess with enough anger and passion about the person they were holding, it's possible."

"You mean to tell me Lucifer is passionate about our sister?" Dean was moving from confused to angry fast.

"I wouldn't say it was passion towards her per se, but he was definitely passionate about keeping her from Castiel. I'm betting he saw what the other angels saw, his love for her. That alone is enough leverage to use against Cas."

"How did this happen? Isn't what you're calling her a child of a human and angel?" Sam asked.

"Yes and no. The child of a human and an angel is a Nephilim. A Cambion is half human and half demon. While a _Nephalem_ , which is what we have here, is half angel and half demon. Usually a creation of this nature would come from two of those creatures mating. But with Castiel and Luci both being so passionate about taking her and keeping her, somehow during their angry exchanges their passions bled into their grace which then seeped out and she absorbed their grace creating an entirely new line of grace of her own."

I was trying to process all of the information he just offered us but I just couldn't wrap my head around any of it.

Gabriel walked further into the living room closing the door behind him. He gestured towards the kitchen asking for permission to sit down at the table. I nodded as I followed suit, I grabbed Castiel's hand on my way past him causing him to follow me and sit next to me.

He squeezed my hand softly giving me a half smile.

_I'm sorry for taking off._

I leaned over kissed his cheek, laid my head on his shoulder and stared at Gabriel who was watching me intently.

"You're truly in love with him." It was a statement, an observation, not a question.

"What does that matter?" Dean asked sitting at the end of the table as Sam took the other end.

"To anyone else, it doesn't. But to me, everything. I came here wanting to help Castiel get back on Heaven's good side. Just like any other asshole angel I assumed no human could truly love something like us and vice versa."

I narrowed my eyes at him heeding a silent warning.

"But now, watching these two in just this short amount of time... I can read their souls. When a soul has a soulmate it kind of marks it with the other soul, much like claiming it, whether they ever meet or not. Usually they never meet, which is sad. But these two..." he gestured back and forth between me and Castiel.

"These two's souls are basically tattooed with pieces of one another's souls. Pretty soon, their souls will become one no matter who wants it to happen or not." With his last statement he stared at Dean.

"So, he's truly my soulmate? It's not just some puppy-love that he will realize isn't real later on?" I asked staring into Castiel's eyes feeling my heart fill with so much love it was overwhelming.

"As weird as it is, yes."

"Why is that weird?" Dean was eyeing me, watching me closely. I didn't let him know I could see it.

"Angels don't have soulmates." Castiel said not looking away from my eyes, his grip on my hand tightening.

"Not until now." Gabriel added.

"The two of you are a couple of firsts. No wonder why Heaven wants you both dead." He popped another sucker in his mouth as if the statement he just made was not important.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Dean was standing now leaning over the table.

Sam was also standing, staring hard at Gabriel.

"Hey, hey," Gabriel's hands were up in defense. "I didn't say _I_ want them dead. At first I was against the whole human loving an angel thing but seeing these two..." He looked from Cas and I quickly back to Dean, his voice hard with anger. "I love my little brother. Don't ever accuse me of wanting to hurt him in any way."

"And Angel?" Castiel looked to Gabriel.

"Cas, I can see the love you have for her. I see your soul, it glows with colors I've never seen a soul have before. Not even Dads. I feel the love within you. We don't get to feel that, the ones who have were smite down or rebooted, you know this. You broke the mold. They tried hard to reboot you, to break you. You never gave in, you fought for her. I'll never let anyone take that away from you as long as I'm living."

"Well didn't this just turn into quite the sappy soap opera." Dean rolled his eyes walking away from the able and pacing the kitchen.

"So, what do we do about Ange being a Nephalem? Is that reversible? Is she no longer human? What does this mean?"

Castiel's facial expressions turned from lovable to sad and worried.

"Dean, it means anyone in the supernatural realm will want her dead."

Sam sat back down, his head in his hands.

Dean's hands went to the back of his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"How do we keep her safe?"

"Well, I've already started the process when we first got here. I added a protective shield around the perimeter of the land, one over the house, and warded the house with an ancient spell that only dad and us arch's know. No angel will be able to locate you or Cas here. Archangels will not be able to enter unless invited. So be careful who you invite onto your property and into your homes. Unless you can see an angel's true form, you'll never know if one is wearing a vessel or not.

"Ok... so what now?" Sam asked.

"Now we see what this girl can do. She needs to tap into her grace, see what she is capable of. You do not want to fear this, Angel, it will hurt your or someone you love if you don't learn how to control it." Gabriel explained.

"As much as I hate to, I agree with him." Cas rose to his feet.

Dean walked through the kitchen to the front door.

"Well alright, let's head out back and see what our bad ass sister can do."


	18. Breathtaking

A few weeks has gone by, the boys have been helping me push myself to my limits with figuring out what I can do with my new found grace. Gabriel even took up a room at the ranch with us for the time being. He was the only one who wasn't afraid to push me too far. He wasn't afraid to get under my skin and piss me off. In doing just that he was able to reveal the way my eyes turn when I've fully tapped into my grace.

During one of the last lesson's we were all out behind the horse stable a few ways from the house for safety reasons, everyone was throwing objects towards me. One after another. Gabriel and Castiel would make items appear out of thin air, even a few weapons. Castiel said I was to deflect them elsewhere. This went on for hours until I stated I felt tired. Sam and Dean both stopped immediately. Cas slowed his pace but Gabriel began pushing harder, faster. He started telling me I was weak, I was a quitter; I'd never be able to help anyone not even myself. Sam and Dean told him to back off. He pushed even harder. Castiel told him that was enough. He ignored everyone, focused on me and kept spewing his insults at me. He finally pushed the right button when he said I was worthless and I'd always need my brothers and Cas to save me and I'd be the reason they'd get killed.

With those words I launched myself towards him, he met me halfway, thunder clapped as we collided. He threw me back, my body hitting the ground hard, skidding backwards creating a ditch where my body slid. I was back on my feet instantly, shooting towards him again. More thunder clapping, this time I had Gabriel by the throat. As I stared into his eyes I felt warmth radiate through my body. My eyes flashed, one red, the other blue. Then they both turned into a multi-colored work of art. The ring around my eye was dark blue while the blue swirled and snaked up, turning red as it swirled around my black pupils.

Gabriel stared into my eyes trying to get a read on me. I continued to squeeze his throat until the throbbing in my ears ceased and I heard my brothers and Castiel yelling my name. Looking around I realized I had Gabriel in the air. I quickly panicked, wrapped my arms around him and held on as if I was falling.

"H-how did this happen?" I stuttered while looking down at the ground.

Gabriel slid his arm around my waist to help support me.

"You did this. Now take us to the ground."

"What? I don't even know how I got us up here!"

"Angel, concentrate on what you want. You can make anything happen if you want it bad enough." He gently said as he was smiling back at me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the ground. After a moment I felt solid ground under my feet. Letting go of Gabriel I looked back to the guys who were staring at me in awe.

"So... our little sister really is a bad ass!" Dean exclaimed.

"She truly is. You should have seen her eyes once she was fully tapped into her grace." He looked to Castiel. "They are breathtaking."

"Alright, I get it. Enough ogling my girlfriend." Castiel grumbled wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

Gabriel laughed at his brother's reaction but it made me smile knowing Cas was still territorial of me. Recently things between us seemed more as a friendship than a relationship. Maybe it's because we weren't intimate just yet or maybe it's because everyone is so focused on me learning to control my grace. Either way, until now I feared he was shying away from me.

"Don't worry about anything, little bro. She'd easily smite me or anyone who tried anything with her."

"Smite? An archangel? I thought only the arch blades and God could kill arch's?" Sam asked.

"This beauty here changed a lot of things. I wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't kill God single handedly."

This earned a gawking stare from all of them but Gabriel which made me quite uncomfortable. I never enjoyed being the center of attention.

"Don't stare at me like I'm some freak of nature." I snapped.

"Well, you kinda are there, sister." Gabriel shrugged.

I glared at him, feeling my eyes warm slightly telling me they were glowing.

"Hey, hey, cool it down. We..." he drew a big circle between everyone. "...are the good guys."

"So, if she's an equal match for God, couldn't she stop Lucifer?" Dean was now intrigued with what Gabriel had to say.

"That is quite the possibility. One that I have mulled over already."

"Well while you guys are planning out a battle for me, I am going to go wash this sweaty gunk off of me."

I headed back towards the house thinking about all of the things they had helped me learn recently. Not too thrilled with the idea of taking God himself on but Lucifer was someone I wanted to feel his bones crushing in my hands.

"Hey, Angie, you know if you're an angel, which you pretty much are, you can clean yourself within seconds? No need for showers and time wasted anymore." Gabriel called after me.

I turned around facing them with my arms held out, wide open, walking backwards and winked,

"Maybe I was hinting for a certain angel to come shower with me."

This comment made Dean and Sam turn and walk in the other direction.

Castiel's face grew red as Gabriel whispered something to him. He didn't seem to take my hint so I continued to the house, down the hall to my room.

Once in my room I grabbed clean clothes, clean towels out of the linen closet in my bathroom, turned the water on and closed the bathroom door before I undressed.

Stepping under the hot water feeling the warmth hug my skin felt relaxing. As the sweat and grime rinsed away I could feel my tight muscles loosen as well. I turned facing the water flow, leaned my forehead against the cool tile standing there for a while.

I began to feel the tingling sensation I'd feel when I would tap into the angels talking or Castiel reaching out to me quietly. I stood straight and alert to concentrate on the rooms energy. I felt it shift just as the door opened.

"Angel?" I heard Castiel's voice.

"Yes, Cas?" I was shocked he came in; he never comes into the bathroom with me. He's been adamant about respecting boundaries and taking things slow, excruciating slow, always telling me certain things would happen someday.

"Would you uh, like company?"

I could sense he was nervous, scared even. He was having an internal battle with himself but I couldn't get a read on it. He was blocking me out.

"It's ok, Cas. If you're not ready to see us like this, we can wait. Like you said, things will happen someday."

I could hear his sigh of relief. My senses were definitely advanced sense tapping into the grace within me.

"Is it ok if I sit in here and talk with you?"

"Absolutely." I turned around grabbing my body wash and beginning my shower routine.

"So you've come a long ways since the first day of your training. How do you feel about this entire situation?" he asked.

He wanted to change subjects and I was ok with it, I didn't like us having any kind of tension between us.

"Honestly, this is all weird for me. I mean, never at any time in my life did I ever imagine I'd have grace coursing through my veins."

I faced the water and wall again to rinse the body wash off of me. Turning around to reach for my shampoo my hand collided with a bare chest. Startled I jumped backwards as I stared into my boyfriend's sparking blue eyes. I wanted to reach out and touch him, pull him towards me and ravage him. Instead I tried reading his eyes, his body language.

"Cas?" I tilted my head slightly not wanting to feel like he was forced into whatever it is he was doing.

"Is this ok?"

"Yes. Yes, absolutely." Reaching for his shoulders I pulled him under the water with me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, I laid my head on his chest and we stood under the hot water quietly just enjoying each other's embrace.

I cleared my mind. A trick Gabriel taught me so angels couldn't read my mind; he also taught me how to block them out completely, which he wasn't fond of it when I used it against him.

"What are you thinking? I can't get a read on you." He asked running his fingers up and down my spine.

"Honestly, nothing. I'm just enjoying the moment." I replied as I looked up at him.

He brushed his fingers down the side of my face; I slightly leaned towards his touch but not enough to make it noticeable. His fingers traced my jawline, hooked under my chin and lifted my face towards his. His lips softly brushed against mine. As our tongues met I heard a slight moan escape him. I could feel his senses heighten. I could sense his need for me which confused me when he broke our kiss.

"Why don't you finish up in here, I'm going to go help Dean with dinner. I enjoy cooking."

My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Cas, just for future reference, the next time we're naked and making out, don't bring my brother's up. That's definitely a mood killer."

He seemed to chuckle at my frustration as he took my chin between his thumb and index finger pulling my face to his. Kissing me lightly he looked into my eyes and said,

"Just be patient, my angel. I don't want things with us rushed. You deserve someone who proves to you that he loves you before he devours you."

Devours me? My brows shot up at that comment.

"Someday?" I smirked.

"Someday." He smiled and vanished.


	19. The Brother I Never Wanted

As I was walking out of my room Gabriel was walking towards his room. We allowed him to turn the boy's room next to my room into a room of his own. He redecorated it, of course, with some décor that I swear is both ancient and from other countries.

"Hey, sister, are you and little bro doing ok?" he asked.

Ok, so apparently I'm not the only one noticing the difference in my relationship. I just wonder if Cas himself knows that we are different, or if he is doing this purposely.

Gabriel must have sensed my insecurities with the topic because his eyebrows were raised as he nodded in understanding.

"Come on, let's talk." He motioned for me to enter his room.

I walked in taking a seat in the oversized beanbag chair he had in the corner. He sat at the end of his bed cross-legged.

"Talk."

"I don't know if there is anything _to_ talk about." I shrugged truly not sure if there was an issue with my relationship or not. It could be just me.

"Well, let's start with what's been bothering you about you guys'. I know there's something because you've been off for the past few months."

I sighed accepting the fact he was not going to let me leave his room until I fully opened up to him.

"Honestly, Gabe, I really don't want to talk about any of it."

"Gabe, huh, I don't normally like that name but I guess my little sister can call me that." He smiled.

Alright, damn it. He's dug into the family card, knowing I'm reserved when it comes to opening my life and heart up to considering anyone family. I rolled my eyes and sighed again.

"Fine. That's dirty, just so you know."

"I know. You know I play dirty." He winked.

He really was becoming another brother. A brother I didn't want, but for sure a brother figure. He was there for me in ways Sam and Dean didn't understand how to me. Sam and Dean were my best friends, they always would be. They just tend to be more protective that what a brother/sister relationship would be.

With Gabriel it was much like having a best friend who became so close you're family now. Over the past few months he and I had bonded through training. He of course began reading my thoughts until he taught me to block the ability to enter my mind. Now most of the time I concentrate on keeping my mind blocked. I hide in my head a lot and no one needs to know the thoughts that swirl around up there. It can be a really dark place at times.

"Cas has been distant. Like, to the point that it's rare that we hold one another when we sleep. He doesn't kiss me like he used to. I know it's still new to him and the relationship is new altogether but I can't help but feel like we're drifting apart. I need affection. Not a ton of it, but I need to know he's still interested in me."

He sat and listened to every word I said and let me talk until I had tears streaming down my face.

"Did he realize I'm not who he wants? Did he realize feelings aren't something he can handle? Is this too much for him? Why has he closed me out?" My head was in my hands now, tears spilling over my fingers and onto his beanbag chair.

I felt the beanbag chair dip down next to me; I looked up to see Gabriel sitting there. He pulled me close to him, consoling me, rubbing my back as I cried into his shoulder.

"I don't think it's because he's lost interest or is purposely closing you out. You've got to consider things from his perspective."

I sat up looking at him; he shifted on the beanbag to sit fully facing me.

"As angels we weren't made to have feelings of any kind. We were built to be warriors and soldiers. Castiel was built to be a soldier which means he was made to follow orders. After being sent here to this family, being around humans, he began to show compassion towards you guys. He began to look at you as family. He was learning what it was to love, unconditionally. Heaven did not like it, which is why he was away for so long, as you were told. They tried hard to reset him. Change him back to their ways. When he refused, he was beaten. Taken to the brink of death, and for an angel that's a very long battle, but they'd never let him fully die. They made him wish they'd just end it, kill him and get the torture over with."

What Gabriel was explaining to me was horrifying. No wonder why Cas was so withdrawn.

"Without going into detail, he wouldn't want you know them, they nearly broke him, Angie. When they saw that he wouldn't break they threw him out of Heaven. He is now a rogue angel. He wasn't only reprimanded by Heaven; he is also chastising himself for it all. This situation you're in, he feels it's his fault. He fears you will resent him for it later."

"What? You guys have all spent tireless hours helping me to learn how to deal with this, how to use and control my grace. Why would I resent him?"

"Because he's the reason you have to be taught these things." He was showing sorrow in his eyes. He knows more than what he is telling me.

"It's not just him. Lucifer had a hand in this, too."

"Angie, Cas loves you. He truly loves you with everything in him. He also doesn't want things rushed. He wants to know you're going to settle into this new being that you're growing into and if he allowed things to go further between the two of you, he fears it would become a distraction. So if he is reserved, don't hold it against him. Don't think it's your fault. It's not; he wants to make sure you are going to be ok but don't you for one second doubt the love that that angel holds for you. He fell from Heaven not only for your brothers and humanity, he fell for you."

He reached out and wiped the tears that were still falling from my eyes.

"Angel?"

Gabriel's focus was behind me now. I turned back towards the doorway to see my angel standing there with worry written all over his face.

"You feel like I don't want you anymore?" he asked coming into the room.

I looked back to Gabriel; his eyes told me what I was asking.

"I'm sorry, sis, but this was something he needed to know." He climbed off of the beanbag and left his room.

Castiel walked over to me sitting where Gabriel just sat. He pulled me into his chest and leaned back into the bag allowing it to mold to our form.

"Did you hear everything?" I asked drawing circles on his shirt.

"He opened up to me when he began explaining to you how and why we were created." He ran his fingers through my hair as he spoke.

"I thought I was doing the right thing by staying distant. I didn't want any distractions for you. Distractions can lead to death."

"I just need to know we're ok, Cas. Please tell me we're ok."

He tightened his hold on me, kissing the top of my head.

"We're fine, Angel. I thought this was the right thing so you could focus. I guess now I see you were more focused on why I was doing what I was doing... Is this what caused most of your anger?"

I pulled away supporting myself on my elbow.

"What do you mean?"

"During some of the training your anger was so strong I could feel it. Gabriel could feel it and I'm sure your brothers felt it in different ways, too."

"Yes. I was throwing my frustrations and thoughts into the training." I answered looking down picking at a string on the beanbag chair between us.

He lifted my chin to meet his gaze, looking from my lips to my eyes he dried the remaining tears from my eyes and kissed me softly.

"If you need affection and physical activities to see that I love you, we can go now but you're worth so much more than just sex and I want you to see that and believe it for yourself."

"Humans are just different in that aspect. Some don't need affections or a physical connection. I have never been one of those lucky ones. I always felt if whoever I was with wasn't affectionate, they were losing interest. Because that usually meant they were. Or they were cheating; I haven't really had much luck with the couple of relationships I did sneak by Dean."

This made Castiel chuckle.

"So there were men he didn't know about?"

"Oh I knew! Why do you think they all of a sudden lost interest?" Dean was standing at the doorway.

"No..." I said in disbelief.

"Yep, and if those guys came back around I'd do it again. They were both idgits that had no respect for you what so ever. I heard one say he was only going to stick around until you 'gave it up' and then he'd ghost you."

"I guess there's no point in getting pissed at you now." I rolled my eyes.

"There definitely is not because all the chasing off I did just paved the path for you to find Cas."

By this time Castiel was on his feet and helping me to mine.

"Dean Winchester, did you just unknowingly approve of Castiel?" I smirked.

Dean's brow creased as his eyes widened.

"What? No, that's not... Dinner's done." He said walking away.

I giggled at Dean being flustered and headed towards the door.

Castiel caught my hand pulling me back to him.

"I do want you." He brushed hair behind my ear leaning down for a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck returning his kiss. Feeling the emotions I had for him grow even deeper. He hugged me tightly before taking my hand leading me to the kitchen. 


	20. Fully Tapped

"Damn it, Ange, you're holding back!" Dean yelled at me.

I decided it was time for Dean to give me his all. I know what my brother has and every time we'd train he always held back.

"Me? You're the one treating me like I'm some fragile baby that's going to break. Treat me like I'm one of those damn monsters you extinguish." I retorted.

"You're not a monster, Ange." He groaned as I was holding him down with the crowbar in my hands.

I pushed harder, the bar shoved against his throat. I could see the sweat forming around his face as he was fighting me off. Suddenly I'm grabbed by my shoulders and thrown backwards. My back hit a tree causing it to crack and tumble over. I stood to see Sam standing at the ready with a baseball bat in his hands. Dean slowly rose to stand next to him.

"Let's go, Angie. You want a fair fight; we'll give you everything we got." Sam said as he tightened his grip around the base of the bat.

I charged towards them feeling my feet puncture the ground with every step. As I closed in on my brothers they both braced themselves for the impact. I sent the two of them flying backwards, landing on their backs skidding to a stop.

Dean was the first to his feet. He was charging at me with the demon knife. I leaped out of his way as his sliced at the air. My fist connected with his ribs as I threw an uppercut at him. I was hit in the back with Sam's baseball bat causing me to fall forward to my knees. Trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of me I slowly rose to me feet only to be knocked back to the ground. I felt a throbbing pain as the knife sliced through the muscle on my arm revealing the glowing of my grace. The color was a deep blue and if the wound didn't hurt so badly I'd have been captivated by the scene.

I stood up quickly letting out a gust of energy sending both of my brothers flying backwards in different directions. Dean hit the stable walls so hard he wasn't moving. I looked to Sam who was slowing rising to his feet. I yelled Dean's name and took off running towards him.

Kneeling down next to Dean I gasped at the blood coming from his nose and mouth, his face was bruised and battered.

"Did I do that?" I began crying as Sam reached us.

Sam touched two fingers to Dean's neck feeling for a pulse.

"We can't move him. He's barely breathing. Ange, you're going to have to heal him."

"Heal? I can't do that..." I stared at Sam beginning to freak out.

Dean was coughing up blood. I called out his name but he didn't reply. He lay there stiff on the ground beneath him. He began coughing again, spitting more blood out. His eyes fluttered open and he let out the most God awful sound as he groaned in pain.

"Oh Go, Dean, don't move. Please don't move, I'll find Cas or Gabriel." I said closing my eyes to send out a silent call for help.

Sam grabbed my arm interrupting me.

"Ange, he needs your help now." He stared at me intently.

I swallowed thickly not knowing what to do or where to begin trying to heal someone. I had no idea what I was doing. This wasn't something we touched on or even talked about yet. The tears were stinging my eyes and my throat ached from me holding them back.

I placed my hands on Dean's chest where his lungs were. If he's coughing up blood that means he has a punctured lung, right? I had no idea what to do. I closed my eyes and focused on his body. I could feel his pain. His pain was transferring to my own body. My ribs hurt so bad it hurt to expand them while taking in a breath. I felt like I was drowning, there was definitely blood in his lungs. My head began to spin and I was feeling like I was slipping away into the darkness.

I shook the feelings and focused harder. I focused on mending broken bones, sealing punctured lungs, and healing gashes, cuts, and bruises. I could feel my arms warming. The heat traveled down to my hands where it was an intense heat but not enough to burn either of us.

"Ange?"

I opened my eyes once I heard Dean's voice. He sat up, supporting himself on his elbows. I breathed out a heavy sigh, a breath I was holding for too long.

"What the hell happened?" he asked slowly moving to stand.

Sam locked arms with him and pulled him to his feet as I stood and backed away.

"Ange here kicked your ass, that's what happened." Sam chuckled.

"More like nearly killed you. I'm done. We're not training together anymore." I said sternly.

"What? You're not giving up just like that." Dean argued.

"No, Dean, I almost killed you. If it weren't for Sammy being here, I'd have clammed up and you'd have died."

"What'd Sam do?"

"Sam calmed me down and pushed me to heal you." I said lowering my head.

"She did amazing but I think I agree with her. Maybe she should just train with Cas and Gabriel."

I nodded at him in agreement.

"No. She's our sister; we can still help her train." Dean debated.

"Dean listen, I love you guys. I love that you want to help me so badly but this is dangerous. I am dangerous. I almost killed you. Please, please, just this one time, if you ever plan on listening to me for anything in our lives let it be right now. I don't want to hurt you guys." The tears I was holding back were now falling.

"What if there's something the guys can do to help us help you?"

"Like what?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"Cas, Gabriel can you come on out. I know you're watching." Dean called out to no one.

Gabriel and Castiel appeared out of nowhere. My temper flared.

"You were there the entire time?" My voiced roared.

"Yeah, you're quite impressive." Gabriel complimented me.

"He was dying! I was panicking and you were just going to let him die?" I was now yelling at Castiel.

"Angel, we wouldn't have allowed anyone to die but Gabriel was right, it was the perfect situation for you to learn your healing abilities." He admitted.

"No. No, you don't get to decide when it is or isn't ok for someone to suffer that way." Fists at my side, I felt as if I was going to lose control of everything in me.

"Angie, try to stay calm. He's alive, you did great, kid." Gabriel tried calming me down. He could see the anger in me building.

"What you two did is beyond fucked up." I said looking back and forth between Castiel and Gabriel.

Turning on my heel I stomped off ignoring the calls behind me. I could hear feet stamping the ground as they ran to catch up with me. I was in the house before they rounded the stables. I grabbed my keys and my phone off of the kitchen table. As I reached the porch they were all rounding the house.

"Angel, please wait." Castiel said.

"Ange, come on please don't leave." Dean pleaded.

"Leave me alone." I growled.

"Kiddo, you can't leave like that. You look like someone took a baseball bat to you." Gabriel stated.

I spun around, "They did!" I sneered. Without thinking I did what automatically came to mind. I raised my hand and snapped my fingers. My entire outfit changed and any bruising or blood that was on me was now gone.

Sam and Dean stood in awe while Castiel was slightly grinning and Gabriel was smiling ear to ear. Glaring at the four of them I turned for my truck.

"Angel, at least let me go with you." I heard Castiel call out.

"She needs some space." I heard Dean say.

I sped off leaving them standing in a cloud of dust.

Reaching for the nob on my radio I maxed out the volume as I sped down the dirt roads.

_What the hell were they thinking? Just letting Dean lay there like that, in that much pain, are they dense? How could someone allow someone to go through that type of excruciated pain? How could Dean be ok with going through that much pain for me, just to help me train? This wasn't worth it. If everyone I loved was going to get hurt I wanted nothing to do with this grace or the powers it gave me._

I punched the gas speeding faster and faster down the country roads watching the fields rush by in a blur. The music was thumping through the entire truck cab, vibrating the back of my seats as the bass hit the speakers.

_Of all the most stupid idiotic things for someone to be willing to do, to willingly go through the pain and torture just to..._

My brain shut off at the realization of what Dean was doing. He was doing exactly what Castiel did. He accepted pain and torture to prove his love. To help someone he loved so dearly he'd give his life for, even if it meant it happened during my training.

I slowed my speed, turned my truck around and headed back towards the ranch with my tail tucked between my legs. I owed all of the guys an apology.

[Book Two- Someday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925285/chapters/73655871)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along the journey with me.
> 
> Angel is in quite the pickle, isn't she?  
> Castiel is determined to prove his love and prove she is worth so much more than physical yearning.  
> Gabriel and the brother's are determined to bring Angel to her full strength.  
> I wonder what her new found life will bring her.
> 
> Someday- Book two in A Wayward Nephalem is out now!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925285/chapters/73655871


End file.
